20 Trozos de Vida
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Ey! Aquí les traigo 20 one-shot de esta pareja, NO TIENEN NI RELACIÓN, NI ORDEN EXACTO y trata principalmente de su relación. Son fragmentos de sus vidas que tropezaron en los caminos del destino caprichoso. Los relatos van dedicados a las personas que les gusta esta pareja. Las musas esperamos que disfuten y comentarios. Slach Mpreg... ¡Terminado!
1. Horizonte

**Como muchos sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

_Solamente que los ponemos en ciertas situaciones para vuestro deleite… Además no puedo hacer nada, soy inocente. Todo es culpa de las maquiavélicas musas._

_Musas: ¡Oye! No seas desagradecida_

_Lunatica fingiendo cara de inocente: Por lo contrario… Espero que les agradezcan a ustedes… Les estoy dando todo el crédito (cara maliciosa)_

_Musas rodando los ojos: Sí…. Claro. _

_-1-_

**-HORIZONTE-**

-¡Harry Potter!- fue el grito que llego hasta los oídos del joven de ojos verdes que se mordió el labio inferior con un gesto de culpabilidad en su rostro.

-¡Sal inmediatamente de ahí!- se escucho nuevamente la voz, cada vez más cerca del lugar donde el ojiverde estaba "refugiado".

-Se que estas escondido, pero tienes que darme la cara- se escucho ya demasiado cerca –Sal de allí- ordeno la voz.

-No, estás enojado- fue la respuesta del joven tras la seguridad de la madera de la puerta de su escondite.

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo la fuerte voz varonil enojada – ¡Me tenias muerto de preocupación!- dijo en un tono más dulce el sujeto –Sal de allí por favor-

-Sólo si me prometes que ya no estarás enfadado- responde Harry desde su lado de la puerta –Todo salió bien después de todo-

-Sí esta bien…- Responde la voz con resignación –Pero déjame ver como estas-

-Promételo- le exige el ojiverde.

-Lo prometo- responde el hombre con un suspiro de resignación.

Lentamente la puerta del armario donde se guardaban los abrigos se abrió, dando paso a un guapo joven que clavo sus ojos de esmeralda en la persona que tenía en frente, chocando con una mirada negra profunda llena de preocupación, esos ojos negros lo miraron de pies a cabeza en búsqueda de cualquier daño.

El joven se sintió atrapado por unos brazos que lo abrazaban con ansiedad, como si se fuera a desaparecer entre ellos.

-No vuelvas a hacerme algo así- le tiembla la voz al hombre de largo cabello negro y piel pálida –Casi me matas del susto-

-Lo siento- dice el joven correspondiendo al abrazo –Pero ahora esta todo bien y seremos libres, ya no tendremos que escondernos…-

-Sí vuelves a hacer algo así- dice en hombre besando los cabellos azabaches revueltos –Oh te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida -

-Somos libres- dice el joven rozando los labios en medio de ese abrazo.

-Sí, lo somos- No puede evitar sonreír al tenerlo a salvo entre sus brazos –Pero como vuelvas a tratar de dártela de héroe, juro que yo mismo te hare polvo Potter-

-Te prometo que nunca más nos volveremos a separar- Responde el joven mirándole con gran intensidad y con amor reflejado en esas hermosas esmeraldas –Hemos ganado-

-Y tu estas a salvo, eso es lo que más me importa- le da un beso en los labios a su pareja, transmitiéndole toda la preocupación que había sentido ante la idea de perderlo por ir a enfrentarse a ese maniático sólo, arriesgando su vida… Después de todo lo que había hecho para protegerlo, casi lo perdía. Apretando aun más el abrazo aun rozando sus labios dice –Eres todo mi mundo, no se que haría sin ti… Te has convertido en mi vida-

Tras besar nuevamente a su pareja Harry dice –Eso es muy romántico Snape-

-Tonto- le da una leve mordida en los labios –Pero ahora me debes compensar, _héroe_- remarca las últimas palabras con tono de burla, pero alivio de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Oh…. Claro la compensación- dice pícaro el joven moreno –Por supuesto- sonríe seductor, para luego rodear el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos y entregarle sus labios, quien los devora sin demora.

-Te amo Harry- susurra el hombre de piel pálida.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Severus- responde el joven, dejándose guiar hacia la habitación que tantas veces habían compartido… Más que dispuesto a darle una compensación, muy satisfactoria para ambos.

Un nuevo panorama se comienza a dibujar ante los ojos negros y verdes, ya libres de obligaciones y una terrible guerra. Sólo su amor se vislumbraba en su nuevo horizonte, libres para un nuevo inicio… Juntos.

**Fin**

_-1-_

_Espero que les guste y continuaremos con los siguientes relatos, esperamos con ansias sus comentarios y estamos abiertas a peticiones, para estos 20, bueno ahora 19 relatos breves-drables, de esta pareja que sabemos que a muchos (algunos?) de uds les gusta y por uds. Las escribimos._

_-1-_

_**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	2. Interludio

**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de JK Rowling. Pero que se hace. jaja**

…_.-]2[-…._

**-INTERLUDIO-**

Un hombre con vestiduras oscuras caminaba lo más rápido que podía disimulando el cansancio que tenía, su túnica oscura ondeo tras suyo cuando cruzo una esquina perdiéndose por un pasillo desierto a paso apresurado, hasta que sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando una puerta se abrió y unos brazos lo jalaron hacia un aula en desuso, se dispuso a sacar su varita, pero sintió unas manos conocidas acariciando su cabello y su rostro.

-Estaba tan preocupado- le dice la persona para luego abrazarlo y deslizar las manos por el cuerpo conocido en busca de posibles heridas, cuando el hombre de piel pálida disimula un gesto de dolor los ojos verdes miran el rostro amado con preocupación -Estas herido– fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta -Deberíamos ir a la enfermería o buscar una poción en tu dormitorio, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Dónde te duele?-

Hubiese seguido preguntando si unos dedos no hubiesen acariciado sus labios y unos ojos negros no atrapaban su mirada -Estoy bien, ya me han revisado y he tomado las pociones necesarias- apoya su frente sobre la de su acompañante -Tranquilízate-

El joven de ojos verdes respira aliviado y le abraza, mientras que el serio profesor devuelve el gesto encerrándolo entre sus brazos -Quisiera que todo eso terminara rápido, estoy cansado de todo- mira fijamente a los ojos de su interlocutor y atrapándolo en sus gemas verdes agrega -No quiero perderte-

-Esto es un guerra- le responde apresándolo en sus perlas negras -Es dura, pero tendrá que terminar y después seremos libres...-

-Ya quiero que acabe- responde el de ojos verdes abrazándose al hombre de piel casi pálida con fuerza.

-Paciencia Harry, hay que saber hacer las cosas... Con astucia para vencer- responde el hombre para luego besar los cabellos negros desordenados.

-Sí ya, mi astuta serpiente- responde Harry empinándose hacia su acompañante quien entendiendo el gesto le besa, mordisqueando un poco los jugosos labios del joven que es su vida.

-Y tu no deberías andar vagabundeando por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche- dejando un beso en la nariz le dice mirándole con intensidad -¿Buscando un castigo Potter?-

-¿Castigo?- pregunta el joven de ojos verdes arqueando las cejas y con gesto pícaro agrega -Yo soy el que debería castigarlo a usted por preocuparme tan terriblemente Snape-

-¿A si?- pregunta con gesto malicioso.

-Por supuesto- responde Harry asintiendo para darle énfasis a sus palabras -Por dejarme sólo en esa cama tan grande, por mantenerme despierto a tan altas horas- pone gesto inocente -Por ir a esa loca misión sin avisarme y...-

Es interrumpido por un beso suave y la mirada oscura le atrapa con intensidad -Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, por un bien mayor- la seriedad en esos ojos negros en los cuales Harry se pierde es grande -Lo hago por las personas que quiero…- _"por ti_" quedo flotando en el aire pues Harry rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le beso.

-Igual me preocupo- los ojos verdes reflejaban amor y preocupación -Podrías no volver y no…- _"no lo soportaría"_ no pudo terminar la frase.

-Siempre volveré, por ti, sólo por ti- dijo el hombre -Te amo Harry-

-Y yo a ti, te amo Severus- lo mira intensamente -Espero que tengas mucho cuidado o me enojare muchísimo contigo-

Severus deja ver esa sonrisa que sólo tiene reservada para Harry, lo envuelve entre sus brazos y tras besarlo le dice -No podría dejar a mi desastre ambulante sin mi, no se que cosas terribles podrían ocurrir- dice en tono jocoso, poco común en él.

-Tonto- le da un empujón fingiendo estar indignado -Pero no te salvas de tu castigo- dice con mirada maliciosa.

-Estoy esperando- dice elevando en una ceja -Además que yo sepa, el que da los castigos aquí soy yo...- le muerde los labios a Harry robándole un gemido -Y soy experto en ello- comienza a dejar que sus manos conocedoras revoloteen en todo el cuerpo de Harry.

-Pues...- dice el ojiverde entre besos -Yo he aprendido del mejor- abalanzándose hacia el ojinegro, lo hace caer en una silla y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el -Que comience la tortura- dice sonriendo de medio lado para devorar los labios de su pareja, quien saborea los besos con avaricia rodeando la joven cintura con sus brazos, deseado alejarlo de todo peligro, para que tenga una vida feliz tal como se la merece y no se quejaría de que fuera a su lado.

Así ambos se disponen a una tortura verdaderamente disfrutable, uno en brazos del otro... En medio de una lucha que parece no tener fin, temiendo que cada vez que se amen sea la última vez y que el destino los separe... Cada uno sintiendo que no podría vivir sin las miradas, los gestos, la presencia y el amor del otro, siendo esas mismas las razones que le dan fuerzas para seguir adelante, luchando por un futuro mejor para quienes aman.

…_.-]2[-…._

_Espero que os gusten las ideas que están surgiendo en mi mente, podéis agradecerles a mis queridas amigas las musas, que están algo locas y a veces me acosan._

_Bueno… Espero que no me escuchen pues ciertamente son algo chifladas._

_Musas con gesto de indignación en su rostro: ¡Te hemos escuchado!_

_Lunatica: ¡Deberían respetar la intimidad de mis aposentos!_

_Musas rodando los ojos: Deja la tontería, como si no hubiésemos estado aquí muchas veces… También tenemos derecho._

_Lunatica: Sí claro… -Murmuro- están más locas que una cabra._

_Musas: ¿Qué has dicho?_

_Lunatica con el mejor gesto de inocente en su repertorio: Nada…_

_Musas: ¡eres una irrespetuosa! Sin nosotras no podrías seguir… No puedes vivir sin nosotras._

_Lunatica rodando los ojos: Sí claro, mejor cállense y pónganse a trabajar con esos pergaminos_

_Musas: Claro y tú deja de jugar y ¡publica de una buena vez!_

_Lunatica: ¡No me presionen! Y ¡no estoy jugando! ¡Me están esclavizando!_

_Musas saliendo del cuarto: Sí…. Como digas…_

_Lunatica murmura para si misma o al menos eso cree: A veces las odio._

_Musas: ¡también te queremos!_

_Sólo se escucha un bufido como respuesta y luego vuelve el silencio a la casa._

…_.-]2[-…._

_**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura y por sus Reviews **

***Lunatica y las musas***


	3. Legeremancia

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de la afamada JK Rowling.**

_Bien, aquí os traigo un poco más de esta aventura de dos de mis personajes favoritos…. ¡como los amo! :P_

_Espero que os guste y ya saben que ¡estoy abierta a sugerencias! _

_Por orden de las musas ¡ja! Creen que controlan mi vida._

_Musas: ¡Te hemos escuchado!_

_Lunatica con cara de angelito: ¡Yo no he dicho nada!_

…_.-]3[-…._

**LEGEREMANCIA**

-No puede ser- dice el joven moreno con sus ojos verdes llenos de asombro, dudas y algo de esperanzas con una expresión pasmada en su rostro juvenil -Snape...-

-Potter yo...- trata de explicar, pero como pocas veces en su vida se queda sin palabras, ahora que ha sido descubierto por la persona que esperaba no lo supiera, no al menos hasta que estuviera libre de poder decírselo seguro de que el joven no correría peligro, uno mayor, solamente arriesgándose a que le rechazara cuando llegara el momento. Pero precisamente tenía que ser ese pensamiento oculto en su mente el que viera el Gryffindor, descuidándose al perderse en esos pozos verdes, en esa clase de legeremancia para poder enseñarle oclumancia, en su entrenamiento para que aprendiera ha proteger su mente del maniático cara de serpiente que le había arrebatado ya tanto a ambos, el doble agente, que le cuidaba desde las sombras sin ser descubierto, ocultando su creciente amor prohibido, por ese joven león rebelde, obstinado, terco, orgullo y problemático… que se había convertido en su mundo.

El joven lo miraba paralizado con sus hermosas orbes verdes esmeralda, sin creerse lo que había visto, ciertamente eso no se lo esperaba a pesar de que_ "se caían mal"_ al parecer desde un tiempo para acá, no era así del todo, ya no... Hace tiempo había comenzado a tener cierto aprecio por ese estoico hombre, que poco se había convertido en respeto, en admiración y en cariño. Ahora que descubría los verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos de ese hombre por él, algo dentro de de su pecho se sentía cálido, le embargo la sensación de sentirse amado y anhelaba ese amor, correspondido. Su boca estaba abierta en asombro, sin saber lo que provocaba al hombre frente a él, que había soñado tanto por besar esos labios rojos juveniles.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto... lo que... vi? -pregunta desconcertado Harry, al ver la duda en los ojos oscuros dice -Y dime la verdad-

Al percatarse del trato mas personal, el profesor se pierde en esas lagunas verdes con las que tanto ha soñado y encontrando en ellas el brillo de esperanza, deja caer sus hombros dándose por vencido -Es cierto Potter- responde -Todo lo que vio-

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunta con algo de ilusión el joven.

-Siempre- responde el hombre de ojos negros.

-Te lo agradezco- dice el joven acercándose hacia él con pasos tímidos -Pero no me refiero a eso-

-De unos meses para acá- responde sabiendo a que se refiere -Con estas clases extras y otras cosas que he observado...-

-Me has observado mucho.- responde el joven sonriendo con timidez ya a escasos centímetros del hombre que retrocede unos pasos, algo contrariado de verse en esa situación -Podría decir que me conoces mejor que nadie y eso no me molesta- dice al ver algo de preocupación en los ojos que lo han enamorado -Me gusta y mas porque se trata de ti... Severus-

Unos ojos negros se conectan con unos verdes que lo miran con intensidad, devolviendo la mirada también llena de emociones le dice -Esto es peligroso-

-No me importa- le responde Harry con seguridad -Estoy acostumbrado al peligro...-

-Esto es indebido- alega Severus -Soy tu profesor- con voz baja dice -Es prohibido-

-Creo que sabes que no me preocupa lo que es prohibido- una sonrisa taimada se extiende por su rostro.

-Sí lo he notado- responde este sonriéndole a su vez sin poder evitarlo.

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa- le dice el ojiverde posando sus manos sobre el pecho del ojinegro con timidez.

-La estaba guardando- responde desconcertándose a si mismo con su propia respuesta, sintiendo algo cálido extendiéndose por su pecho y no son las manos de Harry sobre el mismo.

-Me alegra escucharlo- ambos sentían como sus alientos se mezclaban -Me alaga muchísimo-

-Te quiero Harry- deja salir esas palabras que tenía guardadas muy profundo, rozando los labios del joven como pidiendo permiso.

-Yo también Severus- responde Harry dejándose llevar.

Ambos labios se encuentran y se dan ese beso anhelado con el que andaban soñado desde tanto tiempo atrás.

-Esto tiene que ser un secreto, es riesgoso para ti- dice Severus apoyando su frente en la del chico.

-Será un secreto- dice el joven abrazando el dorso de su maestro -También es peligroso para ti-

-Tú eres más importante- dice sobre los labios juveniles.

-Tu también lo eres- dice Harry atrapándolo en la intensidad de su mirada jade -Eres muy importante para mi-

-Harry...- murmura el hombre de piel clara casi sin palabras ante la declaración y besa su frente.

-Tendré que practicar mucho legeremancia- dice el joven apoyando su rostro en el pecho del hombre –Y… oclumancia-

-Te enseñare todo lo que se- responde con voz suave.

-Y yo estoy dispuesto a aprender profesor- le dice con un tono de complicidad.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro... Desearía que estuvieras a salvo y lejos de todo esto- dice abrazándolo con miedo de que se escurriera entre sus brazos.

-Algún día seremos libres de todo esto- le dice respondiendo al abrazo.

-Libres- repite la palabra, saboreándola.

-Te quiero- dice Harry.

-Te quiero- responde sintiendo como se ensancha su pecho.

Luego se dan un beso lento, que transmite todo esos sentimientos que hace meses surgieron como una planta en el lugar menos esperado. Abrazándose el uno al otro, sin saber cuando serían sus últimos momentos juntos, si su amor podría llegar más allá de eso y ambos concordaban en sus mentes, que la legeremancia era algo maravilloso, que nunca olvidarían esa palabra, pues gracias a ella y _en contra de todo pronóstico_, descubrieron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El amor, tiene caminos misteriosos e inesperados para nacer...

…_.-]3[-…._

_Por favor (carita de perrito) las musas me tienen castigada, piden comentarios ¿qué puedo hacer? Miren que ellas son de temer y de armas tomar… Si las vieran, a veces dan miedo y son terribles cuando se enojan… Soy una pobre victima de las musas malvadas y maquiavélicas._

_Musas echando chispas por los ojos: ¡Eres una traidora!_

_Lunatica con cara de miedito: ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!_

_Musas: ¿qué es eso de tu papel de victima? Además algo haces mal que asustas a los posibles comentaristas. No te metas tanto en ese papel de victima._

_Lunatica indignada: ¿Papel de victima? ¡Ustedes me esclavizan! Lo que digo es verdad, son malvadamente maquiavélicas… A veces es bueno eso, pero no cuando se meten conmigo… Eso es cruel para conmigo que estoy en sus garras de…_

_Una has de luz pasa muy cerca de Lunatica quien al ver la cara beligerante de las musas se dispone a hacer lo mas inteligente en ese preciso momento._

_Lunatica: ¡Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió!_

_Musas: ¡Ven acá cobarde! _

_Lunatica: Ni loca que estuviera para hacerles caso._

_Musas: ¡Lunatica!_

_Lunatica: Nos vemos cuando se calmen no me quedare para la tortura (y con un salto desapareció por la chimenea)_

_Musas: Bueno ya se le pasara, luego la hacemos escribir muchooo (maliciosas sonrieron las musas) Podríamos pedir un rescate de reviews Muahaha (risa malvada)_

…_.-]3[-…._

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica***


	4. CELOS

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de la afamada y querida JK Rowling.**

_Juju Soy una chica mala, bueno… No se…_

_Siempre digo que me parezco a uno de mis más queridos personajes (sí ya se, no es mío, digo no son míos… Tristemente) que por cosas de la vida es una serpiente verde y plata, de ojos negros (casi como los míos) y cabello negro, muy inteligente, astuta, experta en guardar sus secretos ehmmm sus sentimientos… Imagino que saben de quien hablo ¿no?_

_Y no es mala, me corrijo… _

_Y yo sólo soy un poquitito traviesa y es que el trato con las musas me ha servido mucho… Pues les cuento queridos míos… Que las musas son sumamente astutas y siempre les gusta salirse con la suya, persiguen la perfección…. Aunque sean locas._

_Musas: ¿Locas? ¡Jamás! No nos impongas mala fama…. Somos hermosas, inteligentes, astutas, sensuales…_

_Lunatica: Sí ya, ya… Conozco esas cualidades muy pero muy bien… No rayen en lo obvio._

_Musas con cara de asombro: ¡Concuerdas con nosotras!_

_Lunatica con mirada y gesto malicioso: ¡Ni que fuera el fin del mundo!_

_XD_

…_.-]4[-…._

**-CELOS-**

Unos hermosos ojos verdes casi echaban chispas ante esa sensación en su pecho, el león dentro suyo quería rugir y declarar a vox populi que esa serpiente de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros era suya, que ni ese mimado ni ningún otro debería abrazar así a su... _Novio._

Caminaba lentamente dándole tiempo a su pareja de que se despidiera "_adecuadamente"_ de quien le acompaña en ese momento.

Luego, la persona que estaba conversando con él, abrazándolo demasiado para gusto de Harry sale del lugar y pasa a su lado, con una inclinación de cabeza le saluda -Potter...- para seguir su camino.

-Malfoy...- le responde de igual modo Harry, al rubio.

Unos ojos oscuros ven fijamente los gestos del joven ojiverde, que tiene las manos en puños, una expresión seria en su rostro y los ojos como dos llamas verdes encendidas, el hombre de piel clara sonríe de medio lado ciertamente complacido por los celos de su pareja.

-Hola Harry- dice tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a él para darle un beso en los labios, pero el joven voltea el rostro por lo que sólo le besa en la mejilla.

-Hola Severus- responde el joven el saludo con voz tensa sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón de los aposentos del profesor de pociones, donde realiza sus entrenamientos de oclumancia y legeremancia, así como otras clases especiales.

-¿Por qué tan serio Harry?- pregunta Severus ya sabiendo ha que se debe el enfado del Gryffindor -¿Te molesta que mi ahijado estuviera aquí? Estábamos hablando un rato- completa sentándose a un lado del joven colocando una de sus manos sobre la que tiene el ojiverde en su pierna.

-¿Hablando?- pregunta venenoso el joven león -Pues no entiendo porque tenían que estar abrazados tan cerca- sisea.

-Harry...- habla Severus con un aire de ternura -No tienes que estar tan celoso- le abraza a pesar de la renuencia del joven -Tu eres quien más me importa cariño-

-No estoy celoso- responde el joven en brazos de su amor.

-León, el es ahijado- dice besándole la coronilla y acariciándole la espalda -Desearía que te llevaras bien con él-

-Dudo que eso suceda- responde Harry aun molesto.

-Harry... No deberías estar celoso de Draco pues es mi ahijado...- luego pone gesto entre desagrado y burla -Además esta como en una relación con Lupin...

-¡¿Que?!- dice Harry alzando el rostro y mirándolo con muchísimo asombro -Pero se supone que el odia a los que no son sangre pura...-

-Igual que se supone que tú y yo nos odiamos, recuerda que las apariencias suelen ser engañosas- eso hace que Harry sonría -Y no es así, no hay odio entre nosotros dos- agrega Severus para luego besar los labios deseados de _su_ Harry -Es todo lo contrario-

Harry sonríe entre el beso, pero no puede evitar pensar en Remus -Pero ¿Y si quiere hacerle daño Sev…?-

-Créeme que no es así- Le asegura Severus -Cuando un Malfoy se enamora de verdad- al ver la ceja arqueada de Harry agrega -Los pocos que lo hacen, en verdad entregan su corazón y son fieles a su pareja elegida... Es algo especial que eso suceda… Particular…-

-Claro y tú conoces tan bien a _Malfoy_, porque son tan cercanos y pasan todo el tiempo que desean juntos- Dice Harry con mal humor de nuevo -Mientras yo tengo que esperar y aguantar que lo andes abrazando tan íntimamente-

-Eres un león sumamente celoso Harry- dice el Slytherin sin poder evitar sentirse alagado ante los celos del ojiverde y le besa a pesar de la renuencia del joven que esta entre sus brazos -Te amo-

Harry siente que se derrite en sus brazos por esa palabra y por el tono en que la pronuncia -Y yo te amo a ti... Pero me gustaría que no anduvieses abrazando a quien se te atreviese por no se que razón- agrega con voz enfadada.

-Sólo le estaba consolando Harry, tiene sus propios problemas- alega Severus

-Pues no hay necesidad de que se tengan que acercar tanto- dice celoso el enfurruñado joven.

Severus lo besa mordisqueando los jugosos labios, acaricia los cabellos y la espalda del Harry quien se pierde ante las sensaciones que eso le provoca, ambos terminan recostados en el sillón dándose mimos el uno al otro.

-Juegas con ventaja- dice Harry con la respiración acelerada por lo que están haciendo y sintiendo como el calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

-No se de que hablas- dice Severus repartiendo besos por el cuello del joven.

-Siempre juegas así- dice Harry perdiendo la razón -Eres una serpiente astuta ¿no? - dice dejándose llevar.

-Y tu un león celoso- dice Severus deleitándose con los labios de su amado.

-No estoy celoso- dice Harry perdido en las caricias.

-Por su puesto cariño- Dice Severus también perdido en las sensaciones de tener a quien ama entre sus brazos.

De tal manera se pierden en esa burbuja personal que les rodea cuando dejan surgir sus emociones por medio de las demostraciones de afecto, olvidándose de enojos, guerra, problemas, sufrimientos y reafirmando su relación aunque los celos también quieran jugar en ella.

-No estoy celoso- susurra Harry ya hecho un manojo de sensaciones y derritiéndose en los brazos de su amado.

Severus sonríe de medio lado, sabiendo que si lo está, mientras disfruta de la… uhmm _reconciliación._

…_.-]4[-…._

_Espero que les haya gustado este relato de un celoso Harry, porque la próxima será una serpiente de ojos negros el que deje ver sus celos… muahaha_

_Es un placer contar con vuestra compañía y esperamos sumamente interesadas poder leer vuestros comentarios._

_Gracias a Nerey, Scholita y Glisearinda por sus comentarios… _

_**.-*-.**_

_**UN TRAGO DE FELIX FELICIS PREPARADA POR MI QUERIDO SEV… PARA MIS QUERIDOS LECTOR S XD**_

_**Y SI COMENTAN UNA BOTELLA COMPLETA JAJA XD**_

_**.-*-.**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	5. Celos ¿Qué es eso?

**Ya saben…Los personajes le pertenecen a chan chan ¡JK Rowling!**

_¿Preparados para continuar con la aventura?  
Bien eso me parece ¡genial!_

_Pero ¡Por favor ayúdenme con las musas que me están torturando por reviews! ¡Estoy desesperada! (carita de perrito) ¿comentan?_

_Musas: ¡Calumnias! ¡Patrañas!_

_Lunatica: Pero… Pero…_

_Musas: Aquí no pasa nada._

_Lunatica: ¿cómo que no?_

_Silencio total en la sala…. El sonido de algo cayendo sobre la alfombra._

_Silencio de nuevo._

_XD_

_*….-]5[-….*_

**-CELOS ¿QUÉ ES ESO?-**

-Severus- dice el ojiverde algo preocupado ante la actitud de tu pareja -¿Qué sucede?- pregunta mientras lo sigue por su salón personal de pociones, pues esta buscando los ingredientes para realizar una.

-Nada- Responde el de ojos negros -Como vez estoy ocupado y debo concentrarme- dice señalando su área de trabajo.

-¿Por qué estas enfadado?- pregunta Harry arqueando las cejas -Yo no he hecho nada para enojarte- dice con gesto pensativo y también con su mejor cara de angelito.

-Tu no...- responde críptico Severus cortando unos ingredientes con los cuchillos que Harry le había regalado en su aniversario_._

_-_Uhm... Así que alguien te ha hecho enojar- dice Harry abrazándose a Severus y apoyando su rostro en la espalda de su pareja -¿Quién es el culpable?- pregunta curioso.

-No te hagas el tonto Harry- dice Severus volteándose para encarar al ojiverde -Estabas muy entretenido rodeado de todos esos _fans- _casi escupe la última palabra -Que saltaban sobre ti como buitres- sus ojos parecían echar chispas.

Una sonrisa picara se extiende por el rostro de Harry y sus ojos brillan traviesos -Ya entiendo... Estas celoso-

Severus lo mira arqueando las cejas -Celos ¿qué es eso?-

-Tú lo sabes bien cariño -Dice Harry para empinarse y besarle en los labios, el otro a pesar de su _enfado_ automáticamente lo rodea con sus brazos, mientras Harry enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Severus.

El de ojos negros mordisquea esos jugosos labios deleitándose con la acción.

Harry sonriendo entre los besos con gesto malicioso, gira a Severus y se sienta sobre la mesa donde están los ingredientes olvidados, para luego rodear el torso de su pareja con sus pierdas, acariciando el cabello de su amado y besándolo apasionado dice -Sólo tu puedes besarme así- guía las manos de Severus una bajo su camisa y otra hacia sus posaderas -Sólo tu me puedes tocar así- dice Harry ganándose un gruñido posesivo por parte de su amante -Sólo tu me puedes hacer sentir así- murmura en su oído haciendo estremecerse al jefe de casa de Slytherin al sentir el deseo del Gryffindor por él, sobre su estomago.

Severus gruñe casi gime apoderándose de los labios amados -Y el que se atreva a tratar de hacerlo se las vera conmigo- dice posesivo abrazándolo aun mas cerca.

-Después dices que no eres celoso- dice Harry burlón entregándose a las sensaciones que causan los besos y caricias de su pareja, ambos sintiendo que se quemaban ante el tacto.

-No se que son los celos- dice renuente Severus, pues no lo aceptaría.

-Lo que tú digas cariño- dice entre besos y caricias el joven león -Te amo-

-Te amo- dice Severus abrazándolo con gesto protector y también con miedo a perderle, algo que no aceptaría con mucha facilidad.

Mientras los ingredientes yacen regados en el piso, dos personas se demuestran su amor sobre la mesa de trabajo... Disfrutando de los efectos ventajosos de los celos, sintiendo el placer de ser el uno del otro.

-Después de todo las serpientes _frías también son celosas- piensa Harry al mismo tiempo que sabe que su amada serpiente no es para nada frío, sino mas bien ardiente, pues siente que se están encendiendo juntos en llamas apasionadas._

_*….-]5[-….*_

_¡No me apedreen por favor! Que ya tengo con las musas ¿les gusto? ¿Continuo?_

_Esperamos sus reviews con ansias._

_Recuerde que se de alguien que hace pociones muy buenas XD y les podemos dar… jaja _

_**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN PARA USTEDES!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura.**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	6. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_Aquí esta un regalo de cumpleaños para nuestro querido Sev! _

_Espero…. (Alguien se aclaro la garganta en el área de trabajo de Lunatica) Digo esperamos, las musas (rodando los ojos) y yo ¡Que os guste este relato y todos los demás! :P_

_**USTEDES DECIDEN SI ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUA CON SUS REVIEWS, QUE LAS MUSAS Y YO ESPERAMOS ANSIOSAS, QUE NOS REGALEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA CONTINUAR.**_

_**¿Seguimos?**_

_*….-] 6 [-….*_

**-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-**

-¿No estas molesto Sev?- pregunta Harry Potter Snape a un pasmado Severus Snape Potter, habían decidido que cada uno llevaría el apellido del otro y si algún día tenían hijos estos llevarían la combinación de cada uno para que ninguno de sus apellidos se extinguieran, el antiguo Slytherin lo mira con la boca abierta y ciertamente sorprendido algo difícil de ver en el _adusto profesor… ex doble agente, ex espía y ex mortifago._

-Dime lo que piensas Sev- apremia Harry sentado en la sala de su hogar, comenzando a sentirse aun más preocupado, casi asustado por la falta de reacción de su pareja. Quien permanecía con la mirada perdida, como en otro mundo, angustiando al ojiverde, se acerca a él y lo zarandea para sacarlo del trance en el que parece estar... Pasan los minutos y nada así que…

¡Severus Snape Potter me estas preocupando!- dice ya con exasperación Harry -¡DIME ALGO DE UNA VEZ!- grita alzando cada vez más la voz un alterado moreno.

Una sonrisa boba se extiende por ese rostro que ante muchos se hace casi inexpresivo, pero que con quienes amaba era abierto y franco. Sentándose en el sillón del cual se había levantado como si le hubiesen prendido fuego por la noticia recibida minutos antes, envuelve a Harry con sus brazos y lo abrazan con fuerza -No te alteres cariño, no te hace bien- dice ubicando a Harry sobre su regazo -¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes algún malestar? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Se te antoja alguna cosa? ¿Estas cómodo?- pregunta el hombre de ojos negros.

Harry sonrió un poco más tranquilo, acallando el exabrupto de su pareja dice -Estoy bien, estoy bien... Tranquilo- luego pone gesto serio nuevamente -Pero no me has dicho que te ha parecido la noticia-

Severus sonrío espléndidamente casi igual que cuando el león acepto su petición de mano o escucho el _"sí acepto"_ de Harry el día de su boda -Es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar- abrazando a su pareja con intensidad, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho -Te amo... Los amo... Gracias Harry- mirando fijamente las hermosas esmeraldas de su pareja.

-No tienes que agradecer amor...- responde atrapado en esos carbones oscuros encendidos con emoción y amor, acariciando la lisa melena se inclina y le da un beso a su pareja, que es correspondido inmediatamente.

-Claro que si Harry, gracias por tu amor, nunca pensé que sería tan feliz y ahora me dices que seremos padres, que llevas un pedacito de ambos dentro tuyo...- no puede hablar más por tanta intensidad de emociones.

Harry en medio de los brazos de Severus, rodea el cuello de este con sus brazos y besa la cien de su esposo, acariciando los cabellos negros lizos y con gran dicha en su corazón ante la reacción de su pareja tan favorable, estaban casados ya hace un año y el era un mago fértil. Sí, pero aun no habían hablado de empezar a agradar la familia, por lo que cuando el ojiverde lo supo, ha pesar de ponerse dichoso se preocupo _tontamente_, se dio cuenta en ese momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor- dice Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Un feliz león sonríe bajo los labios de su esposo que en ese momento lo besa con amor, gratitud, entregándole todo su corazón como lo hace en cada beso –Es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar en la vida- dice Severus sobrecogido por la asombrosa noticia -Te amo... Te amo Harry- expresa repartiendo besos en todo el rostro amado.

-Y nosotros a ti Sev- responde un muy feliz Harry dejándose mimar.

Severus casi no puede contener las lágrimas pero lo hace con mucho esfuerzo y besa las fugitivas lágrimas de su amor. Al ver el llanto tan sentimental de su pareja piensa que han de ser las hormonas, encogiéndose de hombros se decide a disfrutar de ese momento feliz que nunca olvidaría y que seguramente haría un estupendo patronus con ese recuerdo.

Definitivamente era un ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_*….-] 6 [-….*_

_¿Qué os pareció? ¡Ay los amo!_

_Un estupendo regalo ¿no? Bueno una muy buena noticia. Pero es sólo el comienzo de tal aventura. Muahaha._

_*….-] 6 [-….*_

_**¡LA MAGIA ILUMINE SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**Bueno como soy tan buena XD les regalo una cucharadita de Felix felicis para quienes nos siguen y comentan.**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**¡GRACIAS!**


	7. Despertando

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_Como siempre, espero que lo disfruten como nosotras lo disfrutamos_

_(Mirada brillante de Lunatica y las musas) _

_¡Esperamos sus reviews! (Lunatica mira disimuladamente a las musas)._

_Aquí seguimos en esta aventura, con el relato breve que podrán leer a continuación… _

_**¿SEGUIMOS? **_

_Con esta viaje…_

_Cada vez que me llega el correo diciendo que tengo un reviews las musas y yo nos emocionamos mucho! Snif…_

_**-**************************….-]7[-….***********************-**_

**-DESPERTANDO-**

Se sentía adolorido y entumecido a la vez, se removió un poco y abrió lentamente sus ojos oscuros, fijándolos en el blanco techo, trato de moverse consiguiéndolo a pesar de la pesadez en su cuerpo, se sentó con algo de esfuerzo y al hacerlo sin saber despertó a la persona que sostenía su mano.

Al notar un jadeo a su lado, volteo para encontrarse con unas hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban con amor y dicha, se miraron por largo rato como si en cualquier momento la persona amada pudiese desaparecer. El hombre sobre la cama siente como le abrazan con cuidado y corresponde al gesto gustoso, acariciando las hebras azabaches del joven moreno apoyado en su pecho, después de unos minutos abrazados, en que el joven se desahogara entre risas y lágrimas, casi igual al hombre de ojos negros que tenía la mirada brillante por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta el ojiverde acariciando el pálido rostro del que esta en la cama.

-Un poco adormecido…- Responde el hombre ojinegro notando su voz pastosa como cuando no se ha usado por mucho tiempo –Pero bien por lo que veo- estirando su agarrotado cuerpo.

-Me alegro muchísimo…- habla el joven con sus ojos llenos de alegría.

-Harry…- dice el hombre en la camilla tocando el rostro amado con delicadeza –Te amo…-

-Oh Severus…- dice el joven de ojos verdes –Pensé que no volvería ha escucharte decirlo- se inclina y sus labios son atrapados por su pareja –Te amo- susurra rompiendo el beso.

Tomando la mano de su compañero Harry le mira fijamente y Severus le da un apretón, para luego acercarla a sus labios y depositar un beso en ella, el joven león se inclina para besar la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y finalmente los labios de su amor. Luego de un rato de mimos mutuos…

-¿Estoy en San Mungo?- pregunta el hombre en la camilla sin dejar de mirar las hermosas esmeraldas.

-Así es amor…- dice Harry acariciando el brazo de su pareja –Gracias a Merlín pudimos llegar a tiempo… Antes de que fuera tarde- las últimas palabras salen de su boca un poco estranguladas.

-El antídoto…- divaga Severus y al ver la angustia en el rostro de su pareja dice –Tranquilo cariño, ya estoy bien… No paso nada-

-Casi no llegamos a tiempo Sev…- dice arrebujándose en brazos de su pareja quien le abraza y acaricia su desordenada melena.

-Shh tranquilo estas en mis brazos ¿ves? Ya todo termino y estamos juntos…- acariciando la espalda de su león.

-Sí…- asiente mirándolo y con una débil sonrisa al pensar que al fin eran libres agrega –Ahora sí…-

Severus le besa y ambos permanecen abrazados, hasta que recuerda algo importante…

-Harry ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta arqueando una ceja –Con el veneno en mi sistema debe haber pasado mínimo un mes desde el ataque- al ver a su león mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente se da cuenta que hay algo que no le ha dicho.

-Er…- lo mira unos segundos pero luego esquiva la mirada oscura –Voy a llamar al medimago para que te revise…- se levanta de la cama emprendiendo la huida tan rápidamente que Severus no puede detenerlo.

Unos minutos después -Harry Potter ¿Qué me estas ocultando?- le pregunta Severus a la nada mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la puerta, que en ese momento se abre pero no entra la persona que él esperaba.

-Hola Snape ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta Remus Lupin entrando de la mano de su _novio._

-¿Cómo te sientes padrino?- pregunta Draco sentándose al lado de Severus en la camilla –El medimago vendrá en un rato a verificar si ya puedes volver a casa-

-Muy bien ha decir verdad- responde el aludido –Para haber sido mordido por esa serpiente- se estremece al recordarla abalanzándose sobre él.

-Me alegra que este bien Snape- dice el licántropo –Harry y Draco estaban muy preocupados-

-Bueno ya nunca más tendremos que temer que Nagini haga daño- dice Draco estremeciéndose al recordar la criatura –Ni por su amo- agrega con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Quieres decir…- dice sorprendió pero antes de preguntar ve su brazo que esta inmaculado sin la anterior marca oscura -¡Todo termino!-

-Así es padrino, esta vez es de verdad- dice Draco con una esplendida sonrisa –Somos libres, realmente…-

-Sí, ya podremos rehacer nuestras vidas- dice Remus colocando la mano sobre el hombro del rubio ejerciendo una amable presión en el.

-Momento…- dice Severus mirando a la pareja frente a él con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Dónde esta Harry?- arquea una ceja –Esto me parece demasiado sospechoso, se fue a buscar al medimago, luego llegan ustedes y él no vuelve…-

-Se fue a su casa- dice Remus –Para… Prepararla para tu llegada- miente el ojicaramelo.

-Estas siendo un mal mentiroso Lupin- dice Severus mirándola especulativamente para luego posar su mirada escrutadora sobre su ahijado.

-¿Por qué me miras así padrino?- pregunta Draco removiéndose incomodo.

-Quiero que me digan que están ocultando- dice con voz amenazantes, al ver la reticencia de la pareja -¡Ahora mismo me dirán que es lo que ocultan!- grito, demando y exigió.

-Este…- Remus mira a Severus, luego de reojo a su pareja en espera de alguna señal al no conseguirla dice –Bien… Harry esta un poco preocupado de tu reacción…-

-Más bien asustado…- dice Draco y ha pesar de sentir el peso de la mirada de Remus sobre él prosigue –Se fue a su casa ha esconderse- sonríe malicioso –Al parecer el valor Gryffindor del _héroe del mundo mágico_ no sirve contra ti-

-Draco…- dice Remus en tono de reproche.

-¿Qué?- pregunta con cara inocente para luego hacer un puchero –Él quiere la verdad-

-Pues Harry se la tendrá que decir- dice Remus en todo de regaño.

-Sí te pones a ver cariño- dice con tono dulce para embelesar a su pareja –Le estamos haciendo un favor, estamos amortiguando el golpe y preparando el terreno- mira fijamente los ojos caramelo –Mi padrino estará más tranquilo cuando lo vea, si primero es informado- con un gesto que Remus conoce muy bien, inclina su cabeza hacia él que más que dispuesto le complace dejando un beso en sus labios.

Severus mira a su ahijado y a Lupin en su intercambio cariñoso algo ha lo que no se acostumbraba todavía, analizando sus palabras poco a poco las piezas van encajando.

-¡Harry James Potter Evans!- es el grito enfadado que se escucha en la habitación y se extiende por los pasillos de San Mungo.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta- dice Draco de pie junto a su pareja, pues el grito estruendoso lo asus… _sorprendió_.

-Eres un pillo malvado Draco…- dice Remus.

-Así me amas- responde Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios que son besados por su pareja.

-Harry tiene que darme muchas explicaciones- murmura Severus sentado en la camilla, ya con sus pies en el suelo dispuesto a levantarse.

-Momento padrino…- habla el rubio –Primero te tiene que ver el medimago para darte el alta-

-Snape- dice Remus apoyando a su amor –No puedes salir de aquí sin el alta-

Mientras son fulminados por una mirada negra furiosa, ambos le desean suerte a Harry.

En ese momento entra el medimago y saluda a todos, comienza a revisar a Severus, el especialista se dedica a su labor perdiéndose la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco, la mirada ardiente de Severus pensando en las explicaciones que tenía que darle su pareja y el gesto preocupado de Remus por su _ahijado_.

_FIN_

_**-**************************….-]7[-….***********************-**_

_**NOTA:**_

_**Después de que Nagini mordiera a Severus, Harry le dio el antidoto y se enfrento a Voldemort… Que es lo que paso en la historia, después de que supo la verdad el joven se enfrento al Lord.**_

_**Severus se "enfado" porque sabía que Harry se enfrento sólo al Lord, pero en el fondo sabe que Harry así tenía que hacerlo.**_

_**Espero que si tienen alguna duda o curiosidad, me lo hagan saber, las musas y yo queremos que disfruten de estos one-shot con nosotros…**_

_**Los relatos no están enlazados totalmente, pero si tienen algo (poco) de relación, cuando los publique todos lo entenderán… Lo que pasa es que la inspiración me ha llegado así. **_

_**Gracias por acompañarnos, de verdad.**_

_**-**************************….-]7[-….***********************-**_

_Harry atente a las consecuencias amorcito, esperemos que Sev sea indulgente con Harry pues todo lo hiso con buenas intenciones después de todo. Además es el héroe del mundo mágico. XD_

_Musas: Ya lo perdonara cuando vea esos hermosos ojitos verdes._

_Lunatica: Las apoyo con eso_

_Musas: Bueno… ¡Se va ha acabar el mundo!_

_Lunatica: ¡Vah! _

_Musas: ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?_

_Lunatica: Sí claro, mejor me voy a ver algo interesante (mirada traviesa)_

_Musas: ¿Qué estas tramando?_

_Lunatica: No sean entrometidas_

_Musas: ¡Falta de respeto! ¡Nos las pagaras!_

_Lunatica: También las quiero_

_Tras unos minutos de que Lunatica ha desaparecido, las musas sonríen maliciosas _

_-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas-_

_**-**************************….-]7[-….***********************-**_

**¿CONTINUAMOS?**

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**Gracias por tu comentario Nerey**

**Gracias por a quienes siguen esta **_**"historia"**_

***Lunatica y las musas***


	8. MOVIMIENTOS

_**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes.**_

_**Nosotros sólo los usamos para nuestra diversión, no nos proporciona ninguna otra ganancia.**_

_Pues verán creo que me pase de dulce con este corto relato… bueno espero que os guste._

_¿Continuamos con estas aventuras?_

_¿Qué dicen?_

_¡Esperamos sus reviews!_

_****************************….-] 8 [-….*****************************_

_**-MOVIMIENTOS-**_

-¡Sev! ¡Severus ven!- grita Harry desde su asiento frente a la chimenea llamando a su esposo -¡Sev! ¡Rápido Sev!-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta algo alterado un hombre de cabellos negros respirando rápidamente por la carrera que hizo desde su laboratorio privado en la casa al escuchar los gritos de su pareja, le miro preocupado -¿Te sientes mal?-

-Ven- le responde el joven haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acerque.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Severus ansioso.

Harry extiende su mano hacia él, quien la toma esperando descubrir a que se debe la actitud de su pareja, el ojiverde le sonríe de una forma tan maravillosa que podría encandilar a cualquiera.

-Siente- dice Harry colocando la mano de su pareja que se ha sentado a su lado sobre su panza de cuatro meses de embarazo –Se esta moviendo ¿¡No es maravilloso!?- el joven moreno sonreía maravillado al sentir a su bebé moviéndose -¡Es lo más fantástico que he sentido en mi vida!-

Severus no puede evitar sonreír con dulzura a su muy emocionado esposo y guardar otro hermoso recuerdo en su mente, al sentir bajo su palma no sólo la magia de su futuro hijo, sino también sus entusiastas movimientos.

Ambos se miran extasiados con infinito amor e ilusión reflejada en sus negros y verdes ojos, se besan intercambiando miles de emociones, con sus manos entrelazadas descansando sobre el lugar donde su hijo crece rodeado de amor, acogido en la protección de su hogar.

_La vida también puede traer cosas maravillosas…_

_Un nuevo nacimiento representa el principio de todo, es el milagro del presente y la esperanza del futuro._

_**FIN**_

_****************************….-] 8 [-….*****************************_

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios**_

**Janeth Malfoy Black**

**Nany**

_**Y GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES NOS LEEN POR SU COMPAÑÍA**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

_****************************….-] 8 [-….*****************************_

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, me alegrara saber que os haya gustado._

_-Auch ¡oigan no me maltraten! –Lunatica sobándose la cabeza- ¡las musas también esperan que les guste el relato y que los reviews los quieren leer, pues les encanta que las piropeen por inspirarme!-_

_-¡Oye! Solamente nos encanta saber la opinión de nuestr s maravillos s lector s- responden las musas._

_-Sí claro- Lunatica rodando los ojos –Mejor me voy antes de que me sigan maltratando, como si todo fuese mi culpa-_

_-¡No te vas de aquí hasta que publiques y leamos reviews nuevos!- con tono autoritario hablan las Musas._

_-¡Están locas!- responde Lunatica marchándose a otro lugar o intentándolo._

_-Más respeto- dicen las musas y con un movimiento de manos sellan la puerta._

_-¡No me pueden mantener aquí encerrada!- grita indignada Lunatica._

_-Eso esta por verse- dicen las musas con mirada maliciosa._

_-Oh oh- Lunatica las mira preocupada y pensando en como escapar de allí._

_****************************….-] 8 [-….*****************************_

**Gracias por acompañarnos**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	9. Fractura

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_A veces todo es más de lo que parece y nunca se sabe lo que se puede descubrir en base a un hecho… Aunque este sea una fractura causada por un accidente en un juego. _

_Quería mostrar algo "cotidiano" y a la vez que se vea un descubrimiento de algo de la vida de nuestros protagonistas que influencia a futuro…_

_¿Continuamos con estas aventuras?_

_Aun tenemos más para ustedes…_

_¿Qué dicen?_

_¡Esperamos sus reviews!_

**-….-] 9 [-….-**

**Fractura**

En el juego de Quidditch que se jugaba en la cancha ese día, desde las escalinatas de los profesores unos ojos oscuros veían con preocupación y ocultando perfectamente su angustia, pues sabía que ha pesar de que quisiera correr hasta el joven y cerciorarse el mismo en ese instante que estaba bien, no podía hacerlo. Así que impotente observo como Harry Potter quien había acabado de atrapar la snich era llevado a la enfermería ya que una bugler lo había golpeado haciéndolo caer de su escoba, a poca altura del suelo pero a una necesaria para golpearse seriamente.

_Más tarde esa noche…_

La enfermería estaba levemente iluminada por un candelabro y sólo una cama estaba ocupada por un joven dormido que tenía un brazo vendado sobre su abdomen, una figura oscura se acerco a la camilla y con un gesto que parecía imposible en él, acaricio el rostro del durmiente con amor reverencial.

Las pestañas del paciente aletearon y se abrieron dejando al descubierto dos hermosas esmeraldas, parpadea somnoliento ubicándose en el lugar, al darse cuenta que era la enfermería emite un bufido –No puede ser…-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- habla un hombre de ojos oscuros sentándose al lado del ojiverde –Al parecer te gusta mucho estar en este lugar- le reprocha.

-¡Odio este lugar!- responde el moreno con un nuevo bufido -No es mi culpa parar aquí…-

-¿Tan seguido?- agrega el de ojos ónix recibiendo una mirada fulminante que ignoro magistralmente –Deberías tener más cuidado- le regaña –Me tenías muy preocupado ¿qué hare contigo?, no puedes evitar meterte en problemas ¿eh?... Y tuve que esperar hasta ahora para ver como seguías –Se queja frustrado- ¿No te preocupas por tu propia integridad? Por que hay quienes si nos preocupamos por ti, niño tonto- le dice con tono de clara reprimenda.

-Vamos Sev…- Harry hace un puchero –No es mi culpa-

-Harry eres un faro para los problemas- le mira intensamente –Te mereces un castigo-

-Severus- habla el joven con un puchero y pone su mejor cara de angelito –No estoy para regaños- el puchero se intensifica, mueve el brazo malo para hacer hincapié en su defensa –No es mi culpa y tampoco es mi intención preocuparte tanto- parpadea exageradamente –Además ahorita no estoy para regaños- se acerca más al Slytherin como cual gatito –Sino para que me mimen muchoooo- cara de perrito.

-Niño tonto- dice Severus pero a pesar de todo no pude dejar de sonreír, acariciarle la mejilla e inclinarse para darle un beso que el joven león recibe gustoso, Harry rodea el cuello del mayor con sus brazos lo mejor que puede e intensifica el beso, de tal modo permanecen un rato demostrándose su cariño mientras Severus mima a su león.

Después de unos minutos se escuchan unos pasos en la enfermería, Harry y Severus se separan, el profesor se pone en pie alerta pero al ver que era Madame Pomfrey vuelve a su lugar junto al Gryffindor.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape, me alegro de que haya podido escaparse- sonríe cómplice pues era una de las pocas personas que sabían de la relación de Harry y Severus, debido a la situación que estaban viviendo con la inminente guerra y porque aun eran alumno y profesor.

-Yo también Madame Pomfrey- responde con un asentimiento de cabeza con una de sus manos entrelazada a la de su pareja –Y ¿Qué tal esta Harry?-

-Además de que debería dejar una camilla para el uso especial de este jovencito- le mira con reproche –Sufrió una fractura en el brazo izquierdo como puede ver y se golpeo la cabeza, pero no es nada grave- agrega al ver el ceño fruncido del profesor –Mañana amanecerá como nuevo gracias a las pociones que le suministre-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- responde Severus.

-A mi también- agrega Harry sonriendo pues no quería permanecer más tiempo del necesario allí.

-Hay algo más…- al sentir las miradas atentas de ambos en ella continua –Les hablare como profesional así que me pueden responder con sinceridad ¿entendido?- ambos asienten sin entender -¿Han consumado su relación?- al ver el gesto de Snape aclara rápidamente –Se que es algo personal, pero ya entenderán porque les hago esta pregunta-

-No- fue la sencilla respuesta de Severus.

-Bien, eso es un alivio- suspira la enfermera –Porque con toda esta situación sería una complicación más-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Harry comenzando a sentirse molesto por no entender de que iba la cosa.

-Veras Harry- dice la enfermera cariñosamente al lado del joven –He descubierto algo que no se como lo tomaras, bueno… Eres un mago fértil- al ver la mirada de duda del joven explica –Quiere decir que tienes capacidades para gestar…- le mira cariñosamente –Algún día si quisieras podrías embarazarte-

Severus Snape, adusto profesor de pociones, miraba a la enfermera con la boca casi abierta pero disimulo muy bien su sorpresa.

–Eso es algo muy especial entre los magos pero no esta tan fuera de lo común- Habla con algo de alivio de no haber escuchado a las peticiones de Harry de dar el siguiente paso pues habría surgido una situación difícil de afrontar con una guerra encima, no es que le molestara tener hijos con su amado león, pero no era el momento. Además si sobrevivían a esa guerra aun quedaba que el joven terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts antes de hacer otros planes.

-Vaya es sorpréndete- al fin hablo Harry saliendo de su asombro y sonriendo ante la perspectiva de poder tener hijos suyos y de Severus.

-Bueno, es uno de los milagros de la magia y de la vida, al menos un 40% de la población mágica masculina tiene la capacidad de gestar, sobretodo los sangrepura - explica Madame Pomfrey –Les informo a ambos, porque como es obvio Harry debe saberlo y porque si su relación llega al… siguiente paso que espero aguarden para llegar a el - les mira fijamente –Tomen las medidas pertinentes, según el caso-

-Gracias Madame Pomfrey- dice Harry con un tinte de ilusión en su mirada.

-De nada mi niño- les sonríe a ambos –Los dejare un rato solos- se despide de ambos con una inclinación de cabeza –Profesor Snape, Señor Potter- para luego retirarse.

Ya cuando ha salido la enfermera…

Harry suspira con una mirada soñadora –Eso es genial, no me lo puedo creer- dirige una mirada verde llena de muchas emociones a su pareja –Algún día podremos tener hijos propios- sonríe radiante –Tenía que hacerme una fractura para enterarme de eso. Pero… ¿por qué se dio cuenta hasta ahora?- cuestiona.

-Sí te la pasas en la enfermería- completa burlón Severus –Después le podremos preguntar, descansa- le acaricia el rostro con un gesto lleno de amor y le besa la frente –Mañana será otro día-

Harry hace otro puchero, abriendo sus brazos –Ven abrázame un rato que necesito que me apapachen y que mejor que tu para eso, pues estoy convaleciente- le atrapa en sus pozos verdes –No me puedes dejar así solito sin que me consientas un ratito ¿verdad amorcito?-

-No se que haces en Gryffindor- dice Severus con gesto sufrido por supuesto fingido –Eres un manipulador nato- le da un beso al moreno en los labios y lo abraza-

-Cosas que pasan- dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros y arrebujándose en los brazos amados –Uhmm que cómodo- sonríe de medio lado satisfecho de estar en medio de ese abrazo que le abriga con el calor del amor que comparten –Lo que puede descubrir por una fractura- murmura después de un rato.

-Espero que no tengas que andar fracturándote para hacer descubrimientos- dice en tono regañón Severus –Aunque yo también quiero saber porque lo supo hasta ahora-

-Curioso- dice Harry desde su cómoda ubicación.

-Por su puesto que no, es ansias de conocimientos… No curiosidad- responde defendiendo su posición el Slytherin.

-Como tú digas- susurra Harry ya deslizándose al mundo de los sueños.

-Te amo Harry- dice el hombre tras plantar un beso en los labios del joven y acariciarle la mejilla.

-Te amo- murmura un Harry ya dormido.

Severus sale de la enfermería tras cerciorarse de que todo esta en orden, para aclarar sus dudas con la enfermera y luego explicarle el mismo a su pareja.

Madame Pomfrey le explica a Severus, que no lo había notado antes pues la marca que declara a un mago fértil como tal, aparece en el trascurso entre los 17 y 18 años en el hombro izquierdo del mago, Harry ya estaba en esa etapa y que después de ver la marca lo confirmo haciendo un examen general al joven.

Severus Snape, le informo a la enfermera que él le explicaría todo eso a Harry y le aclararía las dudas que de seguro debía tener en cuanto a su condición, Madame Pomfrey le dijo que esperaba que no dieran el siguiente paso hasta que el joven Gryffindor saliera de la escuela, pero además con tono cómplice le señaló que si sucedía, él como profesor de pociones sabría cual poción usar, el estoico hombre ser perturbo un poco, pero se domino con maestría y agradeciéndole a la enfermera se retiro a sus aposentos.

Tendría mucho que explicarle a su joven león y ya tenía uno que otro libro en mente para regalarle… Compartía la alegría de Harry pues como el también quería tener su propia familia, pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era la seguridad del joven de ojos verdes dueño de su corazón y que terminara esa estúpida guerra.

Ambos Harry y Severus, en el mundo de los sueños veían a la familia que podrían formar cuando fueran libres… al fin.

**FIN**

**-….-] 9 [-….-**

_**Gracias por tu comentario: **__**Janeth Malfoy Black**_

_**Gracias a aquellos que siguen nuestra historia.**_

**¿CONTINUAMOS?**

**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**FELIX FELICIS PARA NUESTROS LECTORES Y PARA LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS RACIÓN DOBLE XD**

**¡Gracias!**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**-….-] 9 [-….-**

_Espero que os haya gustado este relato y que comenten para calmar a las musas, que son unas malvadas maltratadoras._

_Musas "indignadas": ¡Como siempre de calumniadora!_

_Lunatica con mirada acusadora: Y ustedes de manipuladoras._

_Musas rodando los ojos: ¡Como si tú no lo fueras!_

_Lunatica cruzada de brazos: ¡Pues no culpo ni amenazo a otros por aquellos que no esta en su control!_

_Musas enfadadas saliendo de la habitación: ¡Tienes influencia en el asunto así que no te quejes!_

_Lunatica: Pero…_

_Musas: Adiosito (se van cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la habitación) ¡Ponte a trabajar con el siguiente relato y no molestes! _

_Lunáticas: ¡Tontas!_

_Musas: También te queremos… Te queremos ver publicando de una vez._

_Se escuchan risas maliciosas al otro lado de la puerta y un bufido dentro de la habitación._

**¡Un placer una vez más!**


	10. SÍ

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD Pues las musas y yo los usamos )=-D, sin fines de lucro.**

_Severus nunca pensó que una palabra tan pequeña, podría darle tanta felicidad…_

_*******************************….-] 10 [-….***************************_

**-SÍ-**

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y vencedor del señor oscuro más terrible de la historia hasta el momento… Actual aspirante para auror, se encontraba sentado en una mesa elegantemente decorada de una renovada Grimmauld Place, heredada de su padrino Sirius Black.

Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en la joya que descansaba en su dedo anular, estaba sorprendido, anonadado, pero sumamente feliz… Aunque estuviera brevemente paralizado e incluso mudo por la sorpresa, pues su pareja le había acabado de colocar un anillo encantado con protecciones, hecho de plata y oro con una serpiente y un león entrelazados, un diamante descansaba en medio de ambos animales representantes de sus respectivas casas, le había hecho la pregunta ¿Quieres enlazarte conmigo, ser mi esposo?, esas palabras se repetían en su mente y hacían que en todo su ser se sintiera una vorágine de emociones, sentimientos entremezclados, tejidos como sus vidas, como lo demostraba el anillo.

Severus sujetando las manos de Harry se siente inseguro, como nunca en su vida, a pesar de tantas cosas terribles por las que había pasado, le preocupaba que su león se negara a su petición, pues Harry era joven, hermoso, un mago fértil, _el héroe _que podría tener mejores opciones, que él, un ex-mortifago, desgastado por tanta lucha, una alma forjada con potentes llamas… No lo merecía, pero lo amaba y daría lo que fuera por ese pedazo de felicidad, que si la merecía o no, eso no importaba… La quería y el sabía luchar.

Miro a Harry buscando sus ojos verdes, el joven pareció salir de su trance cuando Severus le dio un apretón en la mano… Las esmeraldas se conectaron con los ónices, tantas emociones, una tormenta verde fue lo que pudo ver el antiguo espía, fue como una explosión directo al corazón al ser atrapado en esa mirada que le quitaba el aliento, amor, cariño, respeto, esperanza, ilusión… No podía describir todo lo que vio, lo que le transmitió pero le lleno de fuerzas y esperanzas.

Una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad se extendió por el rostro del salvador del mundo mágico, el corazón de Severus Snape se salto uno o dos latidos, no lo sabía ni le interesaba, Harry le quita toda duda que pudo haber surgido en el hombre de ojos negros cuando se abalanza sobre él para atraparlo en un beso efusivo, que les conectaba transmitiendo todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, acción que ocasiono que ambos terminaran sobre la alfombra sin importar el sonido de la silla al caer al suelo.

-Sí…- fue la pequeña palabra que rompió el silencio, pronunciada por una voz llena de emoción y amor.

El negro y el verde se conectaron, la noche y la naturaleza, inicios y finales… Inicios especialmente justo en ese momento.

-Sí…- vuelve a repetir Harry aceptando enlazar su vida con la del hombre que amaba.

Después de eso, vinieron los besos, las caricias, la plenitud de su amor, más que físico completo y espiritual, el complemento de dos opuestos, así el león se dispuso a demostrarle de más de una manera a su serpiente lo dispuesto que estaba a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado… Despejando cualquier duda.

Ambos, especialmente Severus… Con la esperanza fuerte enraizándose en su corazón, piensa que una palabra puede ser tan poderosa, tener tanto significado y darle tanta felicidad… _Unas pocas letras, pueden significarlo todo._

**FIN**

"_El ruido de un beso no es tan retumbante como el de un cañón, pero su eco dura mucho más"._

_Oliver Wendell Holmes_

_*******************************….-] 10 [-….***************************_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios:**_

_MAU-CHAN_

_JANETH MALFOY BLACK_

_**Y gracias a todos quienes siguen estas pequeñas aventuras…**_

_Esperamos que les haya gustado, ya estamos a la mitad… Ufff ¿Quién lo diría?_

_Las Musas y yo estamos esperando sus comentarios, ahorita están con cara soñadora así que me salvo de cualquier queja… Por lo tanto mejor me voy antes que salgan de su ehm trance…_

_XD _

**Y QUE DICEN ¿CONTINUAMOS?**

*******************************….-] 10 [-….***************************

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**Gracias**


	11. --OBSERVANDO--

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_Espero que les guste y ustedes tan bien disfruten del beneficio de la observación… No olviden su comentario ¡les queremos!_

_Espero que sientan la profundidad de observar…_

_**Esperamos muchos reviews XD**_

_**¿CONTINUAMOS?**_

_Las musas me han atado de manos, cuando vean comentarios me dejaran seguir publicando…_

_¡Hasta entonces! _

_***-*******************….-] 11 [-….***************-***_

**-OBSERVANDO-**

Unos ojos verdes observaban con atención al centro de sus emociones, sus anhelos, su deseo y su… _amor_.

Cuando caminaba con ese aire de poder y enigma, dejando ondear tras de si su túnica oscura.

Cuando le miraba con esos pozos negros retándolo a desafiarle.

Cuando castigaba a los demás alumnos o le bajaba puntos a su casa por _"incompetente"_

También cuando comía y miraba a todos y a todo con gesto de_ desagrado._

Cuando se dedicaba al arte de las pociones con ese ceño fruncido por la concentración.

Cuando se interpuso entre sus alumnos y el peligro.

Cuando le desafío ha aprender.

Cuando le miraba con desdén por recordarle su pasado.

Cuando esa mirada tenía anhelo observando el paisaje a su alrededor.

Lo observaba sin que él lo notara, disimuladamente… Casi le espiaba, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima y decidió ser un buen observador, porque las mariposas que sentía en su estomago revoloteaban con más ganas al ver ese cabello y ojos negros, su pálida tez… Insistencia, frialdad, desafío, respeto, recelo, escudos rodeándole para no mostrar quien era en realidad y él quería saberlo.

_***-*******************….-] 11 [-….***************-***_

Desde su favorecedora ubicación esos ojos profundos, negros e insondables, que guardaban bajo llave tantas cosas que nadie conocía… Observaba al beneficiario de sus afectos ocultos en su _"frío" _corazón.

Cuando le miraba caminar con sus amigos de manera distraída en los pasillos con libros en sus manos y la túnica danzando con el viento.

Cuando esos ojos verdes le miraban respondiendo a su reto.

Cuando esos ojos demostraban descontento al ser castigado o cuando le descontaban puntos a su casa por su _"incompetencia"_

Cuando comía disfrutando de cada platillo como si fuera el mejor y riendo con sus _odiosos_ amigos.

Cuando volaba en su escoba con una mirada llena de alegría y libertad.

Cuando intercambiaba miradas de desafío con su ahijado.

Cuando defendía a los demás en detrimento de si mismo.

Al aceptar el desafío de aprender, demostrando que si podía.

Cuando miraba con tristeza al desear lo que le había quitado el pasado.

Cuando esa mirada se hacia anhelante, de paz, afecto y mejores tiempos.

Lo observaba porque quería, porque debía protegerlo así fuera a costa de su vida… Porque era lo único importante que le quedaba en la vida. Decidió que le observaría para deleitarse con las variedades de sus actos nobles y estúpidamente heroicos, sintiendo un movimiento extraño pero sumamente agradable en su estomago, al ver esos ojos verde esperanza, su cabello negro que parecía enmarañado y su tez bronceada… Decisión, desafío, diversión, picardía, respeto, enfado, orgullo, fuego interior, sabía que se refugiaba en si mismo para no mostrar debilidad o que otros se preocuparan por él, porque alguien debía protegerlo y él iba a hacerlo.

_***-*******************….-] 11 [-….***************-* **_

La esmeralda y el ónix un día colisionaron al fin, lo que hizo que un mar de emociones avasallara a sus portadores…

-No me gusta verte triste, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré si así sonríes de nuevo-

-Sólo te quiero a ti-

-Ya soy tuyo-

Y un _siempre_ hizo eco en sus adoloridos corazones.

_**Fin**_

_***-*******************….-] 11 [-….***************-* **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras. **_

_Las musas hoy exigen comentarios, ha pesar de que están suspirando, casi veo los corazoncitos flotando…_

_¡Cállate!_

_XD_

_***-*******************….-] 11 [-….***************-***_

_**¡LA MAGIA REFULJA A EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**Gracias**


	12. Confesión

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_**¡Esperamos que les guste!**_

_Suspiro de alivio -Las musas están contentas por sus reviews, ¡Ufff de la que me he librado! No me gusta estar amarrada…-_

_Musas con caras angelicales -¿Pero que cosas dices lunatiquita?-_

_Lunatica rondando los ojos, cruzando los brazos y con un bufido -Jum…-_

_XD_

_**¿CONTINUAMOS?**_

_**-*******************….-] 12 [-….***************- **_

"**Confesiones"**

Tiempo después de finalizada la guerra y sus estudios en Howard, Harry había invitado a sus amigos a Grimmauld Place, para realizar una pequeña reunión y más específicamente para darles una noticia, luego de una agradable cena que ocurrió sin incidentes, todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar cada quien con una bebida, Severus al lado de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus y Draco para desagrado del pelirrojo, a quien tampoco lo hacia muy feliz la compañía de su ex profesor de pociones.

Todos disfrutaban de conversaciones frugales, se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y el breve silencio que se había extendido por unos minutos fue roto…

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es esa noticia que nos quieres dar amigo?- Pregunta Ron tras darle un trago a su bebida.

-Sí Harry, cuenta…- dice Hermione incitando a su amigo a hablar, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas quería asegurarse.

-Verán…- dice Harry removiéndose un poco y luego de darle un trago a su Whisky de fuego, agrega –Severus y yo somos pareja- suelta la bomba de golpe.

-Desde la época del colegio…- Complementa no sin malicia Severus al ver la cara del Weasley, quien los miraba con ojos como platos y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

-Sí que te lo tenías guardadito eh Harry- dice Hermione con una sonrisa –Me alegro por ustedes, mientras seas feliz amigo todo esta bien…-

-Bueno, en realidad no es una novedad y estoy seguro Granger, que tu ya lo sospechabas- dice Draco con gesto de superioridad.

-Bueno es cierto- Responde la aludida _casi_ apenada.

-Bien… Tenías razón Draco, yo lo sospechaba pero lo dude- dice Remus con una leve sonrisa.

Harry sonríe algo aliviado pero al ver que su amigo no decía nada…

-Ron… ¿Tu no dirás nadas?- cuestiona el ojiverde.

El pelirrojo mira de hito en hito a Harry y Severus, pues el último había tomado de la mano a su amigo dándole un apretón y Harry le había devuelto una sonrisa amorosa.

Entonces Ron colapsa desmayado en el sillón donde había estado sentado…

-¡Ron!- exclama la chica castaña, atendiendo a su esposo.

-Ya se le pasara- Dice Remus para tranquilizarla.

-Tienes razón- responde Hermione con una sonrisa afectada.

-Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperábamos cariño- dice Severus rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Harry, quien se había puesto de pie para ver que su amigo estuviese bien.

-Uhmm no estoy seguro…- Dice el de ojos verdes devolviendo el gesto a su pareja.

-Ya Potter, ni que se fuera a morir…- Dice Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado, de pie al lado del moreno.

El ojiverde sólo lo mira mal…

-Y no le dijimos de nosotros…- Habla Remus al lado de Draco.

-¿Qué sobre ustedes?- pregunta curiosa Hermione olvidando de momento al desmayado pelirrojo.

-Que somos pareja Granger… ¿Qué no lo sospechabas?- Pregunta el rubio malicioso a la castaña.

-Tal vez un poco…- Responde ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te lo dije….- dice Draco al hombre lobo –A la sabelotodo no se le escapa nada- el ojigris mira a Hermione y le dice –Sin ofender-

Ella sólo niega con la cabeza y pregunta -¿También desde el colegio?-

-Sí, así es…- Responde esta vez Remus.

-Me debes una apuesta cariño…- Dice Draco abrazando a su pareja meloso.

-Uhm… Creo que deberé de pagar entonces…- dice Remus acercando sus labios a los del rubio.

En ese momento Ron despierta y parpadea para enfocar a los que están en la sala…

Todos lo miran, especialmente atentos Hermione y Harry, Severus tiene una expresión aburrida, Remus calmado y Draco… malicioso.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta la castaña al pelirrojo.

-Uhmm…- farfulla el de ojos azules -¿Estaba soñando?- pregunta esperanzado.

-No comadreja… Potter y Severus son pareja…- le dice con saña y luego sonriendo de medio lado agrega –Al igual que Remus y yo desde el colegio…-

Nuevamente Ron parece un pez fuera del agua, aunque no le afecta tanto esta vez se queda mirándoles con ojos como platos, sin dejar salir de su boca una sola palabra. Hermione esta preocupada de que no haya dicho nada, ni gritado o algo.

-¿Acaso querías matarlo Malfoy?- Pregunta Harry a Draco, con fastidio y algo de enfado.

-Por su puesto que no…- Responde sonriendo de medio lado y luego con cara inocente ve a su pareja y le dice -Sólo quería que supiera de nosotros, se que eres importante para ellos y ellos para ti…- le dice cariñoso, para luego abrazar a su pareja esperando un beso, que este a pesar de la situación no se resiste a darle.

Ron abre un poco más la boca y los ojos si es posible…

Severus malicioso acerca a su desprevenida pareja más preocupado en la integridad mental de su amigo en ese momento, envolviendo la cintura del joven con sus brazos y besa a Harry, Hermione les ve alucinada pero contenta por su amigo pues se nota que se aman y son felices, Ron se desmaya de nuevo.

-Menos mal que no le dijimos que planeamos casarnos- Le susurro Severus a Harry en el oído, haciéndolo estremecerse por su voz, mientras rodeaba la cintura del joven con un brazo y este asintió de acuerdo, aunque preocupado por su amigo.

Hermione que escucho los mira sorprendida, pero una sonrisa de alegría cruza su rostro a pesar de estar preocupada por la salud mental de su pelirrojo.

-Los felicito- Dice Hermione, para luego abrazar a su amigo y con un poco de incomodidad al pocionista.

-Lástima que no le dijimos que nos casaremos- dice el rubio mirando al Weasley desparramado en el mueble.

-¡Draco!- Le regaña Remus, para luego negar con la cabeza…

-¿Qué mi amorcito?- Pregunta el rubio con su mejor cara de inocente angelito, que jamás en la vida ha roto un plato y al licántropo no le queda más remedio que besarlo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Es incurable…- Dice Hermione, ya dejando de estar sorprendida por las noticias de esa velada, aunque lo sospechaba nunca es lo mismo ver como dicen las cosas y la reacciones de los que se enteran.

-Creo que Remus lo quiere así…- Dice Harry a su amiga mientras los otros dos se comen a besos –Además me parece que Remus lo ha domesticado un poco- susurra el ojiverde a su amiga, quien sonríe burlona.

-Eso será una ventaja…- responde la castaña.

-Creo que debería llevar al Señor Weasley a casa y darle algo, parece que es un poco débil mentalmente…- Aconseja Severus con malicia.

-¡Oye! No seas así Sev…- regaña Harry a su pareja.

-No te enfades cariño…- Dice el ojinegro para luego plantarle un beso a los labios a su moreno.

En ese momento Ron volvía a despertar pero al ver a ambas parejitas besándose, prefirió volver al mundo de la inconsciencia… No sin antes haber gritado -¡Noooo el murciélago y el hurón no!-

-¡Ron!- grita Hermione preocupada al ver a su pareja colapsando esta vez en el piso.

-Creo que es mejor que lo llevemos a ver un sanador- Dice Harry preocupado ayudando a su amiga a levantar al pelirrojo y dirigirse hacia la chimenea, para llegar allí por red flu.

Remus también les ayuda y les acompaña, dejando atrás a dos encantadoras serpientes burlándose maliciosos de la reacción del Weasley.

-Al menos resulto algo divertido- Dice Draco sentándose para disfrutar de un vaso de whisky que le extendió su padrino.

-Pues no era la reacción que se esperaba, acéptalo ahijado- le responde Severus.

-No, ¡fue muchísimo mejor!- responde el rubio soltando la carcajada que había estado conteniendo para no enfadar a su lobo.

Severus no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado burlón.

Ron termino en San Mungo por una semana hasta que asimilo la idea de ambas relaciones y todo volvió _casi _a la "normalidad", en una nueva vida para todos… Dejando la guerra atrás.

_Tiempo después… Ron llego a una conclusión… Había que aceptarlo, determino el pelirrojo al menos esas serpientes hacían felices a su mejor amigo y querido profesor respectivamente… Porque si no…_

**FIN**

_**-*******************….-] 12 [-….***************-**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**MAU-CHAN**_

_**JANETH MALFOY BLACK**_

_**NEREY**_

_Esperamos, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras. _

_**¡GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTOS RELATOS!**_

_Lunatica: Esperamos ansiosas sus reviews, para que las musas se comporten…_

_Las musas: -¡Oye!-_

_XD_

_¡Que malvadas! XD_

_**-*******************….-] 12 [-….***************-**_

_**¡LA MAGIA REFULJA A EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**Gracias**


	13. Causa y Efecto

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD Pero nosotras somos un poquito traviesas… ( )=-D**

_¡Esperamos que les guste y que comenten!_

_Ups… Me equivoque ¡este Sí es el número de la suerte! "13" no "11" Ups…_

_Musas: Que raro tu tan distraída con tantas loqueras en la cabeza_

_Lunatica: ¡es vuestra culpa!_

_Musas: Sí claro culpa a las inocentes musas_

_Lunatica bufo: ¡ja!_

_**¿CONTINUAMOS?**_

_-Las musas me quieren atrapar, ¡necesito reviews para que dejen de torturarme!-_

_-¡Lunatica!-_

_-Ups…-_

_¡Hasta la vista! _

_**-*******************….-] 13 [-….***************- **_

_¿Pensaban que se los iban a poner fácil?... Pues eso pensó Harry porque Severus estaba preparado para algo así, pero lo que si sabían es que no estaban dispuestos a dejarse juzgar…_

**-CAUSA Y EFECTO-**

_Revelación, Reprobación Y Explosión_

Ya con la guerra atrás, formando parte del pasado, Harry ha terminado sus estudios en Howard y esta tomándose un tiempo libre antes de prepararse para entrar en la escuela de aurores.

Ese día, el joven de ojos verdes había convencido a su pareja de dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon y comprar algunas cosas para su casa, así como su uso personal, Harry estaba contento pues era la primera vez que tomaba la mano de Severus en público y podían mostrarse juntos, puesto que ya no eran alumno y profesor, el ojiverde le planto un beso frío en los labios (pues estaba disfrutando de su helado de chocolate) al hombre de ojos negros que había encogido las compras para llevarlas en sus bolsillos y complaciendo a su león caminaba tomándolo de la mano, entonces comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos, que no eran muy disimulados que se diga.

_-¡Están tomados de la mano, un mortifago y el niño que vivió!-_

_-¡¿Ese es un ex-mortifago?!-_

_-¡Que descaro!-_

_-¡Es mucho mayor que él!-_

_-En mis tiempos la diferencia de edad no importaba- esa fue la única medio defensa en su favor, por parte de un anciano que se había casado en un matrimonio arreglado a los 17 años._

_-¡Que horror!-_

_-¡Deberían tener vergüenza!-_

_-¡Corromperá al salvador!-_

_-¡Seguro que lo tiene hechizado!-_

_-¡Es un pocionista, seguro que le dio alguna poción de amor!-_

_-¡Alguien debería decirle a Harry Potter que esta mal!-_

_-¡Esa asquerosa serpiente no tiene derecho a corromper a Harry Potter, es un ser rastrero, doblecara, mentiroso y oscuro!-_

Y esa fue la gota que reventó el vaso…

Severus siente como la magia de Harry se arremolina a su alrededor, agitando el viento y haciendo vibrar las ventanas de los negocios más cercanos, hasta que explotaron…

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Acaso olvidan lo que hemos hecho por ustedes?- Grita un enfurecido Harry rojo de rabia, dejando caer el helado que comía al piso –¡Él arriesgo su vida en múltiples ocasiones para salvarlos!- señalo a su pareja, saliendo en su defensa.

Todos los transeúntes y en especial los más habladores, observaron con miedo el despliegue del salvador del mundo mágico, algunos pasaron saliva y los que hablaron de más se escondieron asustados…

Harry nunca había pedido nada para él, simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer sin pensar en títulos, premios o medallas, ni congratulándose por ser un héroe, tampoco quería tener fama… Sí eso era algo que más bien le fastidiaba. Pero que se entrometieran en su vida privada y amorosa lo molestaba sobremanera, que insultaran a su pareja de ese modo le parecía una tremenda ofensa, si alguien había sacrificado en esa guerra, en la lucha contra el señor oscuro, ese había sido su pareja, Severus Snape.

Severus abraza a Harry, quien temblaba de rabia y los desaparece, llevándolo a casa para calmarlo antes de que haya más destrozos.

Al llegar a la casa, Severus suelta a su pareja suavemente un momento, para agrandar las compras y dejarlas en la sala, luego lo abraza nuevamente y le susurra con voz calmante –Tranquilo, respira… No ha pasado nada…-

Harry le dirige una mirada como preguntándole _"¿Estas ciego o qué?", _el ojinegro sólo le sonríe de medio lado, para luego darle un beso profundo que le corta el aliento y le acaricia la espalda con movimientos circulares, así es como el moreno comienza a calmarse. Severus se congratula de poder ser el único en llevar al_ héroe _a ese estado de relax, convirtiéndolo en una masa temblorosa pero de placer…

Mientras besa a su pareja en los labios, el rostro, el cuello y este le devuelve ansioso las caricias y besos, se siente agradecido por ello… Y más aún porque el ojiverde le había preocupado por esa explosión, recordando que según lo que sabe, él estaba bajo los efectos del veneno de nagini cuando se desarrollara la batalla final, para luego ser salvado de eso gracias a una poción que su pareja insistente le pidió que preparara. Se preguntaba si cuando el de ojos verdes venció a Voldemort habría hecho un despliegue de esa magnitud, no había visto esos recuerdos pues el moreno no le gustaba esa idea, pero lo convencería para cerciorarse.

Ya con Harry calmado entre sus brazos y con ansias de algo más placentero, se olvida de recuerdos pasados negativos, de comentarios estúpidos en el callejón Diagon, que por cierto se esperaba, decide que no le interesa ser juzgado, pues la única persona que le importa esta entre sus brazos dedicándose a los placeres del amor, por lo que los aparece juntos en su habitación para dedicarse a actividades mucho, mucho más agradables. No importa lo que piensen los demás si Harry le ama…

_Después de la explosión de malgenio de Harry Potter en el callejón, por haber escuchado insultos venenosos dirigidos a su pareja, desde ese día… Los que estaban en el callejón Diagon en esa ocasión, comprendieron que era mejor no meterse en la vida amorosa del niño que vivió y venció._

**Fin**

_**-*******************….-] 13 [-….***************-**_

_Oh bueno, quería ver a un Harry enojado por meterse con su serpiente y entrometerse en su vida, espero haber llegado a algo… _

_Personalmente odio que se metan en mi vida privada… Así que apoyo al león…_

_Severus como siempre centrado, sigiloso y astuto, apoyando a Harry… Toda una serpiente…_

_¡Los amo!_

_-Soy inocente, las únicas culpables son las musas ¡Y nadie pude demostrar lo contrario!-_

_Las musas sonriendo picaras: ¿Quién dijo que no?_

_Lunaticas con un dedo sobre sus labios: Shhh_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTOS RELATOS**_

_**Dejen sus reviews al salir ¡por favor!**_

_**No quiero ser torturada o encadenada…**_

_-¡Lunatica!-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Calladita te vez más bonita-_

_-Jum…-_

_**-*******************….-] 13 [-….***************-**_

_**¡LA MAGIA REFULJA A EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**Gracias**

"_La serpiente, la mayoría del tiempo permanece tranquila si no se le ataca…"_


	14. EL ARTÍCULO DE LA DISCORDIA

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_Lo que puede hacer unas palabras, dejarse llevar por la rabia y no mantener la sangre fría que nos mantuvo vivos…_

_¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA NO SER VICTIMA DE LAS MUSAS!_

_¡Disfrutadlo! Es un favor personal si lo hacen XD y más si comentan… _

_**¿CONTINUAMOS?**_

_**********….-] 14 [-…..*********_

_**-EL ARTÍCULO DE LA DISCORDIA-**_

Severus y Harry apenas acababan de mudarse juntos a Grimmauld Place, aun estaban realizando la mudanza y redecoración del lugar para que ambos se sintieran cómodos, en ese momento Severus estaba en su estudio leyendo un reportaje en el _Profeta_.

_¡HARRY POTTER SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, SE MUDA CON SU EX-PROFESOR, EX- MORTIFAGO Y ANTIGUO DOBLE AGENTE!_

_¿En realidad puede confiar en alguien así?_

_Severus Snape, con quien se mudara el salvador del mundo mágico y su actual pareja sentimental es un ex-mortifago y espía en el grupo de los partidarios del caído señor oscuro, además de ser profesor de pociones que dio clases al niño que vivió para vencer, por lo tanto es un hombre un poco mayor para Harry Potter. Posiblemente un hombre con tantas artimañas en su haber, manipularía a una persona tan noble como el salvador del mundo mágico._

_Un astuto miembro de la casa de Slytherin del colegio de magia y hechicería H__ogwarts __como nos ha informado nuestra fuente fidedigna, de la cual además han surgido magos oscuros y fieles seguidores del vencido Voldemort que ahora puede ser nombrado, ya que nuestro héroe Harry Potter le venció._

_Como algunos sabrán Harry Potter y Severus Snape a quien el niño que vivió y venció llama cariñosamente "Sev" revelaron su relación meses después de que nuestro héroe terminara su último año escolar en Hogwarts después de la guerra, muchos tuvimos la esperanza que fuese un capricho del joven salvador, pero al parecer cada vez se pone más serio._

_¿Será que es amor verdadero? ¿O el astuto y adusto profesor de pociones esta usando la imagen de nuestro salvador en su beneficio? ¿Acaso es una manipulación? Algunos piensan que Snape tiene bajo un hechizo o poción a Harry Potter._

_Eso es lo veremos con el tiempo, su fiel servidora se encargara de seguir esta historia para mantenerles informados._

_Rita__Skeeter_

-Si que se lucio esa mujer- dice Severus lanzando el dichoso periódico al fuego, en la chimenea de su estudio en el lugar donde estaba _casi_ recién mudado, pues ya vivía más allí que en su casa desde hace tiempo.

-Te estaba esperando para que escogiéramos el color de las cortinas del salón…- entra Harry abriendo la puerta despacio y con muestras de telas en las manos, como el ojinegro no le presto atención enarco una ceja hasta que se fijo que era lo que su pareja estaba fulminando con la mirada y vio el periódico consumiéndose en el fuego –Ya lo leíste…- dice con un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre ese artículo en el periódico?- pregunta Severus con gesto de enfado mal dirigido hacia Harry.

-Sabia que leerías el periódico como todas las mañanas- dice suavemente Harry al lado de su pareja, al verlo alterado.

–Es interesante ¿no te parece?- pregunta observando el fuego y lo que era un periódico.

-¡Son un montón de mentiras Sev!- exclama el ojiverde.

-No me llames así…- ordeno Severus entre dientes.

El joven enrojeció no supo si de rabia o vergüenza, porque le ordenara dejar de usar el diminutivo cariñoso que usaba con él. Pues lo llamaba así desde hace tiempo ¿por qué le viene a molestar ahora? A claro el estúpido artículo.

-¡Siempre te llamo así! ¿Qué te pasa? No le harás caso a ese estúpido reportaje ¿o si?... Tu estas por sobre todo eso… No por ser Slytherin…- razona Harry.

-¡A claro eso de que soy un Slytherin! ¡Nivel!– Snape bufo -¡En realidad deberías avergonzarte de estar con alguien como yo! ¿No? ¡No estoy al nivel del salvador!-

Harry lo miro fijamente extrañado por la actitud del ojinegro.

-¡No me dejaste terminar!– le grita Harry -¡Eren un tonto! Yo casi termino en Slytherin y no me avergüenzo de ello…-

-¡Pero en su momento lo hiciste ¿no? Por eso en realidad no estuviste allí- le reprocha descargando su rabia en el ojiverde.

-Tonterías de un chiquillo… Yo no juzgo así a la gente ahora… ¡No fue mi decisión!- "_no del todo" _piensa… -¡Que sandeces dices!- exclama con enfado.

-¿Sandeces? ¿Qué…?- su voz se torna venenosa recordándole a Harry sus actitudes cuando fingía odiarlo antes de declararse mutuamente por accidente -El héroe no puede aceptar las verdades, deja de comportarte como un niño tonto y acepta que te avergüenzas de estar conmigo, siempre has pensado que eres superior a las reglas, quizás sea eso lo que te incita a estar con una persona como yo. Tu famosa imagen, así llamas un poco más la atención. Sólo importan tus dichosos sentimientos y que te sean correspondidos, aunque a lo mejor es hereditario…-

Severus se vio interrumpido por la mirada herida de Harry y las lágrimas traicioneras que empezaban a escapar de los hermosos ojos verdes, el joven se limpia las gotas saladas con enfado.

-Pensaba que me conocías, no que te burlarías de mis sentimientos por ti…- le reprocho dolido y enfadado.

Se fue de allí dando un portazo tras lanzarle las muestras de telas a su pareja, dejando a Severus paralizado y arrepentido por haber herido a Harry, su pareja no tenía la culpa, además él debería controlarse más, se reprocho el ojinegro, se avergonzaba por haber dejado salir así su genio, pagándola con su león de esa manera… Siendo que se suponía que él era el hosco hombre que no demostraba sus emociones o se dejaba alterar con facilidad.

Pasaron unos largos, muy largos minutos de silencio en la casa que ahora compartían Harry y Severus, el profesor decidió tomarse unos minutos para calmarse del todo, sabiendo que Harry también necesitaría tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Con un respiro profundo, empujo la puerta de la habitación que compartían y que gracias a las pesadas cortinas y a que no había ninguna luz encendida estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Entro despacio al lugar, noto unos apagados sollozos provenientes de la cama y sintió como su corazón se estrechaba, arrepentido a la vez que culpable y sintiendo el dolor de su pareja. Severus encendió las luces con su varita mientras se sentaba en la cama, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Lo siento cariño…- se disculpa, algo difícil en él, pero no con los que ama y cuando acepta conscientemente que se ha equivocado –No fue mi intención decirte todo eso, el estúpido artículo me altero y no debería haber dejado que eso sucediera, quizás en el fondo creo que no me merezco estar a tu lado y que ensucio tu imagen…-

-Tonterías- murmura Harry con voz apagada aun con su cara entre una almohada.

-Lo se amor, pero no se que me paso… Te digo que es sólo eso…- Severus habla con voz trémula –Me da miedo perderte, se que he pasado ya por muchas cosas, pero nunca había sentido un miedo tan fuerte-.

Harry se sienta sobre la cama y clava sus esmeraldas en Severus, quien se estremece al ver los ojos rojos del joven por el llanto, su león casi no lloraba por cualquier cosa, así que era consiente que de verdad lo hirieron sus palabras.

-¿Me perdonas?- susurra el ojinegro, mientras le acaricia la mejilla limpiando el resto de lágrimas, se inclina y tentativamente acaricia los labios de su pareja con los suyos, al ver que no se le oponen lo besa trasmitiéndole todo lo que siente por él, amor y deseos de nunca separarse de su lado.

-Sí me das otro beso, tal vez me convenzas- dice Harry con un puchero, mientras Severus se pierde en esas joyas verdes.

-Hare lo que sea…- susurra sobre los incitantes labios, le besa apasionadamente con amor y lo rodea con sus brazos, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo, protector, cariñoso.

-Creo que funciona…- dice Harry aferrándose a su pareja.

Luego de un rato están sobre la cama acariciándose mutuamente para hacer actividades mucho más placenteras.

-Prométeme que no dejaras que la opinión de otros y menos de un estúpido artículo te altere a ti o a nuestra relación- dice Harry acariciando el pecho desnudo de su pareja.

-Te lo prometo Harry, eres lo más valioso que tengo… No debo lastimarte, sino cuidar de ti- le dice abrazándolo más cerca, para luego besarlo.

-Yo me se cuidar sólo- hace un mohín –Pero creo que te mereces un castigo- pone gesto pensativo –Uhm ya se, te tocara decorar sólo el salón y…- dice sabiendo lo poco que le gusta la decoración a su pareja, que mayormente se limita a dar opiniones –Además tienes que compensarme y ser mi esclavo hoy…-

-Pero yo puedo ser tu esclavo cuando quieras- replica Severus incitante y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry –Sólo manda y yo obedezco- agrega sobre los labios de su pareja, para luego besarlos y mordisquearlos.

-Así me gusta- dice Harry pícaro, aleja un poco a su pareja de él quien lo mira interrogante por verse interrumpido en su deliciosa tarea –Espero que no vuelvas a hacer caso de un artículo como ese, porque si no te prometo que dormirás en el sillón por un mes- le advierte el ojiverde y Severus se tensa pues sabe que si su pareja le promete algo, lo cumpliría.

-Te prometo que no hare caso de algo como eso…- dice solemnemente el ojinegro –Quien lo diría nuestra primera pelea de vivir juntos, ha sido por un artículo-

Harry se sube a horcajadas sobre su pareja y dice –No cualquiera, fue "El Artículo De La Discordia"- hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos y se inclina a saborear los labios amados que lo reciben gustoso –Ahora a pagar- murmura malicioso.

-Soy todo tuyo- le responde Severus, más que dispuesto a enmendar el daño y pagar con creces las lágrimas de su pareja.

Ambos se abandonan ante las sensaciones de unir sus cuerpos y sentirse uno sólo, prometiéndose con cada caricia, beso y estocada, que se amarían para siempre.

Severus rodeando a su durmiente pareja que dormía sobre su pecho con sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el sueño para acompañar a Harry… Dejo que la oscuridad de la habitación fuese testigo esa sonrisa suya de medio lado con un toque malicioso que no presagiaba cosas tan buenas para el destinatario de la misma, pensó que quien sabe, quizás también podría hacer que _"alguien"_ pagara por _"El artículo de la discordia"_ de eso se encargaría él.

**FIN**

_**********….-] 14 [-…..*********_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**NEREY**_

_**GRACIAS A LOS QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN EN ESTOS RELATOS**_

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor ¡comentarios! Las musas me están volviendo loca, ¡las escucho en mi cabeza! ¡auxiliooooooooo!- corriendo por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza._

_-Creo que la perdimos- esas son las musas con mirada muy maliciosa._

_Muahahaha_

_**********….-] 14 [-…..*********_

_**¡LA MAGIA FULGURE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**Gracias**

_**USAD LA ASTUCIA CON INTELIGENCIA**_

_**XD **_


	15. Boda

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_Un recuerdo para hacer los mejores patronus de la historia, según Severus Snape y Harry Potter XD_

_¡OS queremos!_

_Esperamos dos cosas: 1: ¡Que les guste! 2: ¡Sus comentarios! XD_

_-¡Todo es culpa de las musas!-_

_-¿Y qué?-_

_-¡Tontas!-_

_-Así nos quieres-_

_**¿CONTINUAMOS?**_

_**********….-] 15 [-…..*********_

**-BODA-**

Un sonriente Harry Potter caminaba del brazo de Remus Lupin hacia el altar ceremonial, el ojidorado sonreía ante la alegría y el nerviosismo del joven doncel moreno que ejercía mayor presión que la necesaria en su agarre, _"Seguro dejara marca"_ pensó el castaño con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Harry vestido con una túnica blanca al igual que el traje bajo está a petición de su pronto esposo y su _padrino _Remus, al igual que una corbata verde esmeralda que resaltaba entre la tela blanca y contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos, respiro profundamente mirando hacia el frente encontrándose con la mirada oscura de su prometido quien le sonreía con cariño y ternura al notar el nerviosismos del joven, Harry observo al ojinegro, quien vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja que se destacaba sobre la tela oscura, la cual usaba a petición del joven león.

Remus tuvo que sujetar a Harry para que no corriera al encuentro de quien le esperaba en el altar, el joven sonrió sonrojado ante su propia actitud y perdiéndose en esas perlas negras que reflejaban amor, se olvido del mundo a su alrededor.

Al llegar junto al futuro esposo de su _ahijado, _Remus tomo la mano del joven y se la entrego a su prometido quien la sujeto dándole un apretón confortante al ojiverde.

-Hoy entrego a Harry James Potter Evans, a Severus Tobias Snape Prince para que formalicen su unión por medio de esté enlace mágico y juntos sean felices- Dijo el lobo con voz ceremoniosa.

-Yo Severus Tobias Snape Prince recibo a Harry James Potter Evans, para formalizar nuestra unión por medio de este enlace mágico y ser felices por el resto de nuestras vidas- Formulo Severus de igual manera.

-Cuídalo mucho- Susurro Remus al pocionista

-Lo juro- Respondió solemne Severus, ganándose una sonrisa de Harry.

Luego de ello, Remus se ubico al lado de su muy guapo esposo Draco Malfoy Lupin quien estaba de pie al lado de su padrino, ya que él y el ojidorado eran los padrinos de la boda de parte de Severus.

Harry se ubico junto a Severus, y a su vez al lado del ojiverde estaban Ron y Hermione Weasley, padrinos del enlace por parte del joven león.

-Estamos reunidos aquí, para celebrar el enlace de estas dos personas que se aman y han pasado por múltiples pruebas, para estar juntos- Hablo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en sus labios y chispeantes ojos azules, observando con cariño a la pareja que le respondió con pares de sonrisas –Sus manos entrelazadas representan la unión que se celebra primero en sus corazones y que ahora formalizaran ante todos nosotros y sus testigos ¿Quiénes atestiguan esta unión?- pregunto siguiendo las pautas de la ceremonia escogida.

-Yo Hermione Granger Weasley soy testigo de este enlace por parte del contrayente Harry James Potter Evans, atestiguando la voluntad de esté a unirse con su escogido de libre voluntad- Declaró la castaña sonriendo a su amigo quien la respondió con cariño.

-Yo Ronald Bilius Weasley soy testigo de este enlace por parte del contrayente Harry James Potter Evans, atestiguando la voluntad de esté ha unirse con su escogido de libre voluntad- Enunció el pelirrojo un poco nervioso de olvidar alguna palabra, pero sonrió a su amigo aliviado por hacerlo bien recibiendo un guiño agradecido por parte de su casi hermano.

-Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Lupin soy testigo de este enlace por parte del contrayente Severus Tobias Snape Prince, atestiguando la voluntad de esté ha unirse con su escogido de libre voluntad- Atestiguo el rubio con su pose orgullosa, sólo reflejando la alegría por su padrino en sus ojos grises.

-Yo Remus John Lupin soy testigo de este enlace por parte del contrayente Severus Tobias Snape Prince, atestiguando la voluntad de esté ha unirse con su escogido de libre voluntad- declaro el castaño con alegría en su mirada y a la vez con un gesto que indicaba a Severus, que si hacia infeliz a su _ahijado _sabría que era el enfado de un lobo.

-Que todos sean participes de su aceptación y que la pareja contrayente, declame sus votos y deseo de enlazar sus corazones, sus vidas y su magia- Hablo Dumbledore invitando a la pareja a realizar la acción.

-Yo Severus Tobias Snape Prince te tomo a ti, Harry Potter, como mi enlazado y esposo, pongo en tus manos mi corazón, mi vida y mi magia- dijo colocando un anillo en el dedo anular del ojiverde, sintiendo ambos como sus magias se comenzaban a entrelazar –Juro serte fiel y amarte hasta el final de mis días- prometió el ojinegro solemne –Incluso después…- dijo conectando su ónices con las esmeraldas de su pareja quien le sonrió conmovido.

-Yo Harry James Potter Evans te tomo a ti, Severus Snape, como mi enlazado y esposo, pongo en tus manos mi corazón, mi vida y mi magia- dijo el joven luego de tragar el nudo de emoción en su garganta, colocando un anillo en el dedo anular del ojinegro, haciendo que sus magias vibraran con la unión –Juro serte fiel y amarte hasta el final de mis días- prometió el moreno solemnemente –Incluso después… Y sí existen otras vidas en ellas también- Afirmo Harry ganándose una amplia sonrisa de su pareja, quien no había creído que podría sonreír tanto en tan sólo un día.

-Sus magias se enlazaran para siempre y la sangre que representa sus vidas, atestiguaran este hecho- hablo Dumbledore señalando sus manos para que las colocaran con la palma hacia arriba –Que lo testigos procedan- con esas palabras los aludidos tomaron unas dagas ceremoniales, ambas parejas apadrinantes sujetaron juntos los mangos de los instrumentos haciendo un pequeño corte en las manos de los contrayentes –Ahora enlacen sus manos- instruyo el anciano mago.

La pareja así lo hizo y con esto sus magias brillaron por unos segundos, maravillando a todos con el despliegue y la fuerza de su unión.

-Ahora los declaro enlazados, marido y esposo hasta el fin de sus días, unidos sus corazones, vidas y magias- declaró el hombre de cabellos plateados –Lo que el amor y la magia, hoy ha unido nada lo separe- proclamó dando un toque con su varita a las manos enlazadas de los contrayentes sobre las que brillo un lazo dorado y plateado por unos segundos –Ahora pueden besarse- dijo con un todo pícaro el de ojos azules.

De tal modo ambos hombres se besaron haciendo vibrar el lazo mágico matrimonial que ambos ahora compartían, ante las sonrisas de los padrinos y Dumbledore, ganándose aplausos emocionados de los asistentes.

-Te amo- dijo Severus mirando a los ojos verdes de su ahora esposo, se sentía mejor que nunca y tan completo que su mirada reflejaba alegría y plenitud.

-Yo te amo a ti- Murmuro Harry con sus ojos brillantes, sintiéndose pleno en los brazos de su esposo, _"esposo"_ saboreo la palabra pensando en lo bien que sonaba.

Ahora podrían ser felices y no importaba quien se opusiera o quien los juzgara, se habría un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. El cual disfrutarían juntos, al fin libres… Sin guerras… Sólo su amor.

-Juntos…- Le dijo Severus a su pareja dándole un apretón cariñoso a la mano de su amado, presentándose juntos al mundo como esposos.

-Para siempre…- le respondió el ojiverde, correspondiendo al apretón.

Sonrientes se dispusieron a enfrentar al mundo, vinculados perpetuamente, como una unidad fuerte debido a las pruebas superadas… Amándose en libertad.

**FIN**

_**********….-] 15 [-…..*********_

_**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**_

_**NEREY**_

_**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS EN ESTOS RELATOS**_

_-Esperamos que les haya gustado o ellas me matan-_

_-¿Quiénes?- Preguntaron angelicales las musas._

_Lunatica sólo bufo indignada ante sus falsos gestos de inocencia._

_-Sí ha quedado dulce ¡soy inocente de todos los cargos! XD-_

_-Sí, sí culpa de las musas bla bla bla- dicen picaras las musas_

_**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**Gracias**


	16. Sutil Manipulación

_**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**_

_Las musas y yo esperamos que os guste._

_Y que nos regalen comentarios para que continuemos con estas aventuras._

_**¿Seguimos?**_

_**Gracias**_

Porque hay cosas que son un arte… XD Como la…:

_**-***************….-] 16 [-….************-**_

_-_**SUTIL MANIPULACIÓN-**

Harry Potter Snape, trataba de convencer a su recién adquirido esposo de que llevaran a cabo su luna de miel en la playa, pues a Severus no le gustaba ir a ese lugar, ya que el sol dañaba su piel blanca sensible, le desagradaba la arena que se colaba en todas partes y el calor extremo de esos lugares.

-Por favor amor ¿Qué te cuesta?- insiste Harry con sus mejores pucheros.

-Harry…- habla el ojinegro sentado al lado de su joven esposo, en la recepción que celebraban por motivo de su enlace –De todos los lugares del mundo y tú insiste en _ese- dice _con desdén.

_-_Vamos Sev…- carita de perrito –No es tan malo, será fantástico ya veras-

-Realmente lo dudo- habla ya empezando a dudar de su postura al ver los gestos de su pareja.

-Amorcito…- dice Harry con carita de angelito –Sev…- Le da un beso lleno de promesas –Será muy divertido-

-Pues yo soy un aburrido- dice tratando de no mirar esos ojos verdes suplicantes y los pucheros que le esta regalando su esposo.

-Uhm no eres tan aburrido como quieres aparentar- le dice sentándose en el regazo de su pareja desplegando sus armas de seducción –Tu y yo lo sabemos- pestañeo exagerado, para luego dejar besos en el cuello de su pareja.

-Te dije que no insistieras- dice el ojinegro tratando de resistir los encantos del ojiverde y algo incomodo al igual que un poquito sorprendido de que Harry no se apenara como normalmente lo hacia, con el público que fingía no observarles.

-Por favor- insiste el joven besando y acariciando a su pareja, en realidad se sentía incomodo de esas demostraciones en público pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

-No…- murmura el hombre con su voluntad cada vez menor a negarse a los deseos de su pareja.

-Está bien- responde el ojiverde "_rindiéndose", _pero el ojinegro pierde la batalla al ver esos ojos verdes brillantes de _lágrimas_ contenidas –Como quieras- trata de levantarse del regazo de su esposo, luego de encogerse de hombros y con su mejor gesto de perrito apaleado.

-Espera…- habla Severus reteniéndolo sobre sus piernas no queriendo empezar con una discusión o con su león triste, su nueva vida de esposos –Está bien- responde rindiéndose ante esas esmeraldas llenas de ilusión.

-¡Gracias amor!- dice entusiasmado el joven regalándose besos fogosos a su pareja –Ya veras que la pasaras genial- el joven lo mira con los ojos brillantes llenos de promesas –Te compensare, lo prometo-

-Eso espero- responde Severus sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno… Es hora…- dice Harry sonriendo con picardía extendiendo una moneda hacia su esposo –Tócala y partamos- le guiña un ojo.

Severus no le queda de otra que tocar el traslador que su pareja tenía listo, sin duda _su_ Harry conocía el arte de la manipulación sutil, le planto un beso mordisqueando los jugosos labios de su joven esposo esperando una buena compensación.

Los recién enlazados dejan tras de si a sus invitados que terminan de disfrutar la fiesta, ya Harry les había puesto en sobre aviso pues si convencía a su esposo, se irían antes de que Severus pudiese cambiar de opinión… Algunos de los invitados ganaron una apuesta y otros la perdieron, entre si el ojiverde podría convencer a el pocionista de ir a ese viaje de luna de miel a la playa. Cabe decir que algunos Slytherin -como cierto rubio de ojos grises-, perdieron dinero y estaban asombrados del poder que tenía ese león sobre la serpiente que les dio clases a algunos de ellos.

_**-***************….-] 16 [-….************-**_

_En la playa… _

Cubierto de los fuertes rayos del sol bajo una sombrilla, Severus contemplaba a Harry bañándose en el agua salada disfrutando tanto, como muchas veces en el pasado no había podido hacerlo debido al peso que llevaba sobre sus juveniles hombros y no podía evitar sonreír ante la alegría de su amado esposo, compartiendo su dicha pensando en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder llegar hasta donde estaban.

Minutos después Harry se acerca a su exprofesor sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, le hace un guiño y sonriendo pícaramente, le da un beso dejando que las gotas de agua salada que escurren de su piel morena, mojen el cuerpo de su pareja. Luego se separa un poco de él y comienza a caminar insinuante alejándose de Severus, le hace señas con la mano para que le siga, estando a resguardo de ojos curiosos, Harry le da un apasionado beso siendo rodeado por los brazos de su pareja.

–Vamos a nuestra habitación y te compensare por tus esfuerzos, cariño- le susurra el ojiverde al oído con voz sensual y se va de allí contoneándose descaradamente.

Severus al aceptar que caía tan fácilmente en las redes de su amor, sonríe de medio lado y dice -Eres tan Slytherin _mi_ león- para luego seguirle a la habitación que compartían en el hotel mágico ubicado en las exóticas playas de Cancún y disfrutar de su merecido premio.

**FIN**

_**-***************….-] 16 [-….************-**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**NEREY**_

_**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS EN ESTAS AVENTURAS**_

_De verdad espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews para calmar a las musas, que están medio histéricas e irremediablemente locas._

_-¡Oye!-_

_-Ups…-_

_**-***************….-] 16 [-….************-**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**¡Gracias!**

"**El Fin Justifica Los Medios"**


	17. ECO

_**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**_

_Las musas y yo esperamos que os guste._

_Y que nos regalen comentarios para continuar con estas aventuras._

_**¿Seguimos?**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza… Algunos inconvenientes se nos han presentado, pero estamos en mejor camino ¿no?**_

_**Bueno sólo quedan tres drables…**_

_¡__**Nos vemos!**_

_**¡Comentarios por favor! ¡No nos castiguen! Snif snif**_

_Musas: ¡exagerada!_

_Lunatica: ¡Pero ustedes los exigen y me torturan!_

_Musas: ¡Calumnias!_

_La sala quedo en silencio y se escuchaba sólo el sonido de un grillo._

_**-***************….-] 17 [-….************-**_

**-ECO-**

Se escuchaba el eco de tamborileos como el vuelo veloz de unos pajarillos, en toda la sala…

Una mano pálida sostenía a una morena, escuchando ese sonido que hacia eco en sus mentes y corazones, brindándose apoyo el uno al otro… Expectantes.

Los ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas que inevitablemente rodaron por las mejillas del joven moreno, unos dedos largos y elegantes de una mano pálida limpiaron con un movimiento indudablemente amoroso los restos de agua salada.

-Todo esta muy bien, sus latidos son saludables, su crecimiento va muy bien- Sonríe la castaña a la pareja con cierta picardía en su mirada café –Serán unos bebés muy saludables- Asegura la medimaga.

-Que bueno que todo marche bien- Responde el ojiverde con una sonrisa en su mirada y observando la imagen que se movía frente a sus ojos.

-Todo marcha perfectamente Harry- Asegura la ojicafé.

-¿Dijiste bebés?- Pregunta el de ojos negros tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí…- Afirma sonriente la joven mujer -¡Felicidades! Tendrán gemelos- Informa muy emocionada.

-¡Gemelos!- Exclama Harry entusiasta acariciando su panza de cinco meses de embarazo, eso explicaba que fuese más grande de lo normal -¡¿Has escuchado Sev…?!- habla el ojiverde mirando a su pareja.

El aludido mira la imagen que flota frente a ellos y al escuchar esas palabras, se hace más nítida ante sus ojos… Gemelos… Dos…

-Son tan hermosos- Murmura un muy emocionado Harry a punto del llanto de nuevo mirando los movimientos de sus bebés en la imagen –Lo siento- se disculpa por estar llorando de nuevo _¡el no era un llorón!_

La castaña le extiende un pañuelo –No te disculpes, son las hormonas- le tranquiliza, luego con un movimiento de la varita desaparece la imagen, después fija su mirada en el reconoció pocionista –Nunca pensé que vería a Severus Snape en estado de shock- dice con algo de burla y preocupación la joven.

-Severus…- Le llama Harry sacudiéndole un poco del brazo al no obtener respuesta.

-Creo que necesita tiempo para asimilar la estupenda noticia- Argumenta la medimaga.

Y luego paso algo que sería recordado en la historia familiar de los Snape Potter y sus amigos, tema clave en reuniones o festividades.

Severus Snape, adusto profesor de pociones, antiguo espía y ex-mortifago, cayó desmayado y el sonido de su caída hiso eco en el consultorio.

-¡Severus!- Casi grito Harry tratando de auxiliar a su pareja.

-Espera Harry, yo me encargo- dijo la castaña y levito al desmayado a un sillón.

-Esto es…- Dice Harry incorporándose para acercarse a su compañero de vida.

-Sorpréndete y… Hilarante- recibe una mirada verde entre reproche y duda.

-¿Acaso esperabas ver esto?- Debatió el moreno acariciando los cabellos negros de Severus.

-Es… Interesante- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, cuando le dije que esperaba- se acaricio la prominencia donde descansaban sus hijos –Se sorprendió mucho, pero no llego a desmayarse-

-Es algo sin precedentes- dice riendo la mujer –Oh mira se despierta-

-Severus ¿estas bien?- Cuestiona Harry

-Mejor que nunca- responde poniéndose en pie, rodeando a su pareja con sus brazos y dándole un beso –Hmm Espero que esto no se sepa y no salga de aquí- dijo con una mirada de advertencia hacia la medimaga, refiriéndose al histórico desmayo pues _¡Que sería de su imagen!_

-Sev… No la amenaces- Advierte Harry.

-No lo hago- Refuta Severus y le besa cariñoso, Harry pierde todo pensamiento coherente.

-¿Me pregunto si les digo lo complicado que es cuidar a unos gemelos?- Se pregunta la castaña al recordar como le toco con sus gemelos, cuando uno lloraba el otro también, si uno dormía y otro lloraba, despertaba a su hermano que a la vez rompía en llanto, pedían su comida al mismo tiempo, cuando les salían los dientes, los pañales… Etc. Luego vio la escena ante sus ojos, la pareja se hacia arrumacos cariñosos y se veían muy felices, así que salió de la consulta y les dio espacio para que disfrutaran el momento –Mejor que lo descubran por si mismos- Sonrió sin duda con picardía, después de todo ya había superado muchas pruebas, esta no habría de ser tan difícil ¿no?

_El eco de ese sonido, aun se repetía en la mente y los corazones de los futuros padres… El latido del corazón de sus hijos._

_**-***************….-] 17 [-….************-**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**_

Janeth Malfoy Black

_NEREY_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**¡Gracias!**


	18. Impertinencia

_**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**_

_**Las musas y yo esperamos que os guste.**_

_Estoy triste (ojitos de perrito apaleado) y también escondiéndome de las musas por falta de comentarios, ya que no hubo en el relato anterior Snif snif…_

_Ya cuando nos quedan pocos de estos relatos cortos, estaré esperando los comentarios, antes de que las musas me torturen… _

_-¡Siento mucho haber tardando tanto en actualizar! No sean crueles…-_

_(Un breve silencio)_

_-Oh oh… ¡Me encontraron!- (Lunatica corre despavorida)_

_-¡No huyas, no te torturaremos… Mucho!- (las musas detrás de ella)_

_**¿Comentarios? :-S**_

_**Snif Snif**_

_**¿Seguimos?**_

_**Gracias**_

_**-***************….-] 18 [-….************-**_

**-Impertinencia-**

_Calor, tanto calor que sentía que ardía… _

_Deseo, un deseo irrefrenable…_

_Textura, una suave piel bajo unas amorosas manos…_

_Colores, el oro blanco y el bronce mezclándose…_

_Amor, dos cuerpos complementándose como uno sólo…_

_Ardiente, ese fuego apasionado quería devorarle y el gustoso se dejaría hacer…_

_Besos, que dejaban llamas a cada paso…_

_Piernas y brazos enredándose entre las sabanas…_

_La pasión, el deseo, el amor… En su máxima expresión, cerca de la cúspide y el éxtasis de la entrega…_

_-¡TOC TOC!- _

Fue el fuerte sonido que se escucho en una puerta, pero los que yacían en la cama estaban muy concentrados el uno en el otro para prestarle atención…

_-¡TOC TOC! ¡TOC TOC TOC!-_

La insistencia y el afán se sentían en el toque sobre la madera.

Unas manos morenas detienen su tarea, prestando atención al sonido.

Y unos ojos negros fulminan la puerta.

_-¡TOC TOC! ¡TOC TOC TOC!-_

_De nuevo ese sonido._

_-_Tiene que ser algo importante- dice el joven moreno.

-O tal vez no lo es- responde el hombre de piel pálida, besando el hombro de su pareja, pensando en reanudar actividades más placenteras.

_-¡TOC TOC! ¡TOC TOC TOC!- _

Ahí estaba otra vez, esta vez unos ojos negros y otros verdes fulminaron la puerta.

El joven moreno de mala gana y sin muchos deseos de abrir la puerta, se separa de su pareja quien reniega entre dientes…Se coloca una bata para ocultar su desnudes y se dirige a abrir…

_-¡TOC TOC! ¡TOC TOC TOC!-_

-Ya voy, ya voy...- Dice exasperado y suspirando frustrado el joven.

Mientras tanto unos ojos negros seguían sus movimientos, esperando que no fuese nada importante para poder reanudar sus actividades… más deleitables.

El de ojos verdes dirige una mirada fugaz a su pareja, que prometía seguir con lo que había quedado a medias… Y sale de la habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos que al ojinegro le parecieron eternos, sentía unas cuantas ansias de lanzar algunas maldiciones, a quienes les habían interrumpido…

Ya con los ánimos decaídos debido a la tardanza de su pareja, decidió ir a ver que pasaba… Pero justo en ese momento entro su esposo como tromba…

-¡Sev, Sev!- el aludido lo miro con una ceja enarcada, al ver como buscaba ropa en las gavetas y hacia el vano esfuerzo de peinarse.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- pregunta con ese tono gélido que a muchos congelaría.

-¡Ya están naciendo los bebés de Ron y Hermione!- Al ver que su pareja no hacia ningún movimiento exclama -¡Vístete prometiste que me acompañarías a…!- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido.

-Ah sí…- Responde con gesto de desagrado y con desmedidas desganas toma la ropa que su pareja le tiende para que se vista, no sabía como Harry lo convencía de un sinnúmero de locuras, como ser el padrino de los hijos del pelirrojo y la sabelotodo de la Granger eh… Weasley, pero ni modo… Eran amigos de _SU _Harry.

Luego de estar listos, se aparecieron juntos en San Mungo, donde conocieron a sus ahijados Jules y Fred Weasley…

En fin… Al ver a Harry tomando en sus brazos, con infinita dulzura a sus ahora ahijados su mal humor se desvaneció _un poco_, imaginándolo con un hijo de ambos en brazos… Después de todo tenían la vida por delante para disfrutar de la pasión de su amor y Harry había prometido, así como hecho prometer a Severus que estarían en el nacimiento de los gemelos de Ron y Hermione como padrinos.

No sólo tenía lo que esperaba fuera una larga vida por delante junto a su pareja, sino tiempo para _vengarse _de los inoportunos Weasley, por su impertinencia… Bueno exceptuando a sus ahijados, su foco sería Ronald, oh sí ya tenía algunas ideas después de todo había conocido a los odiosos _merodeadores_… Y había uno aún que lo podía documentar, no estaría demás escuchar algunas ideas de ese hombre lobo, Remus no era tan _odioso… _Su cerebro era bastante útil.

Harry inocente de todo pensamiento de su pareja, le da un beso en los labios que es bien correspondido por su serpiente, con el ahijado de ambos en medio… Sí… Pronto tendrían un bebé propio entre ellos, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban alegres y emocionados…

**FIN**

_**-***************….-] 18 [-….************-**_

_**ESPERO VERLES EN EL SIGUIENTE RELATO QUE SE TITULARA "NUEVO" ESPERO RESPONDER ALGUNAS PETICIONES CON EL MUAHAHAHA….**_

_**-Por Favor Comenten No Quiero Morir En Manos De Las Musas-**_

_**-¡Exagerada!-**_

_**-Pff-**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDESCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**¡Gracias!**


	19. NUEVO

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

**¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO!**

_**Espero que os guste… ¡Esperamos sus comentarios!**_

_¿Proseguimos? _

_Espero complacer a las personitas que querían leer algo como esto y espero que me digan que les pareció jeje_

_¡Y nos vemos en el relato número "20"!_

_**-*-….-] 19 [-….-*-**_

**-NUEVO-**

Los recuerdos invadían la mente de Severus, mientras sostenía la mano de Harry recordaba los antojos y cambios de humor de su pareja…

_**Un ojivede de tres meses de embarazo reclamaba por un antojo.**_

_-Es que yo quería fresas con chocolate, miel, coco, almendras, zanahoria, remolacha, aceitunas negras, unos camarones y helado de limón, ah y unas grajeas de sabores… - el de ojos negros le miraba incrédulo con una mueca de asco mientras esperaba que la lista terminara -¡no con crema chantillí!-_

_-Amor no habían… pero…- es lo que responde el hombre y es interrumpido, antes de poder decir que el buscaría los ingredientes para complacer a sus ojos esmeralda._

_-Pues si no me las buscas yo mismo iré y las buscare hasta que las encuentre, así tenga que usar mi varita…- dice con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos, es que se le había salido su lado manipulador nato al 100% y además, tenía un humor que hacia que todos quisieran darle lo que se le antojaba, para que dejara de gritar sus exigencias._

_-Eso no es necesario, asustaras a alguien…- le dice Severus en todo pausado para calmar a su león._

_-¡Y lo dice el que espanta alumnos en el colegio porque le parece divertido!- le exclama mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados._

_-Eso es diferente Harry- se justifica el ojinegro._

_-¡No me interesa! ¡Voy a comprar los ingredientes y las preparare yo mismo!- Dice Harry dirigiéndose a la chimenea más cercana, pero es detenido por una mano que le toma del brazo y lo guía al sillón más cercano._

_-Tú no vas a ningún lado… Yo iré…- Dice Severus dando fin a la diatriba, de todos modos nadie podía decir que era un mal marido y no le conseguía los antojos a su pareja y mientras se perdía entre las llamas verdes se oyó su voz apagada –Después de todo iba a ir, además no queremos que las tiendas del callejón Diagon se queden sin vitrinas… De nuevo… Que no son baratas…-_

_-¡SEVERUS!- grita Harry a la defensiva, pero su esposo ya no le escuchaba ¡No era su culpa sus cambios de humor, eran las hormonas!_

_**Rato después Harry Potter Snape disfrutaba de su extraño antojo.**_

_-¿Por qué lloras?- Cuestiona Severus al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su pareja, la idea era hacerlo feliz ¿no?_

_-Esto esta muy rico- murmura Harry con la boca llena –Eres el mejor esposo del mundo- agrega con los ojitos brillantes de alegría._

_Severus no tiene de otra que sonreír con ternura, al verle sonreír y lagrimear a la vez por tal tontería._

_-¿No quieres probar?- cuestiona el ojiverde ofreciéndole de su manjar a su pareja._

_-Creo… Recuerdo que deje una poción que tengo que revisar en el fuego…- Responde Severus repentinamente pálido ante la idea de probar err eso y se va de allí –Gracias igual por ofrecerme…-_

_-Más para mi…- Dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros degustando de la "delicia"_

_**Horas más tarde…**_

_La pareja tomaba te en el jardín de su mansión, disfrutando de la tranquila tarde de primavera de ese domingo fresco y soleado._

_Severus capto la mirada que le dirigía su esposo, esa que decía ¡tengo un antojo y lo quiero ya!_

_-¿Qué sucede Harry?- Cuestiona Severus tras un suspiro de resignación, después de todo amaba a su león y haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz._

_-Tengo un antojo…- Responde Harry con sus ojos verdes brillantes ante la idea de probar lo que se le antojaba en ese momento._

_Severus se puso de pie preguntando -¿Qué quieres esta vez?- ya dispuesto a dirigirse a traerlo, mientras más rápido le complaciera, más rápido volvería a estar de buen humor… A veces parecía que fuese dos personas diferentes._

_-Pues… Se me antoja mi esposo en salsa de chocolate…- Respondió Harry con una mirada hambrienta y sonrisa seductora._

_El ojinegro se detuvo a medio camino de aparecerse en búsqueda del antojo de su pareja, atrapo esas llamas verdes en sus perlas negras y sonrió de medio lado ante la sonrisa seductora de su pareja…_

_**Minutos después dos cuerpos yacían sobre la cama…**_

_-Uhmmm delicioso…- Murmuraba Harry mientras con su lengua traviesa limpiaba el cuerpo de su pareja, quitando el chocolate con movimientos lentos y seductores, que estaban a punto de llevar a la locura a Severus._

_-Siii…- Fue lo único que contesto el moreno dejándose hacer, ese era sin duda el mejor antojo que había tenido su Harry._

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

-_**-*-….-] 19 [-….-*-**_

-¡Snape! No volverás a tocarme en tu vida o te las corto…- era la voz de Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, la que se escuchaba vociferando en la sala de nacimientos de San Mungo - ¡Dormirás en el sofá! ¡Te cruciare! ¡Te…!-

-Harry amor tranquilízate - Trato de calmarle Severus Snape, héroe de guerra, al lado del ojiverde siendo su pilar y su apoyo como en tantas ocasiones –Respira… Inhala… Exhala- le instruye a pesar de estar muriéndose de los nervios por dentro, pero tiene que mantenerse firme por su pareja.

-¡Cállate!- el joven moreno le fulmina con la mirada –Tengo que pensar una forma de hacerte pagar por esto- le amenaza dirigiéndole una mirada que no deja de poner más nervioso a Severus –Que sea algo lento y doloroso- el ojiverde respira agitadamente y con el sudor perlándole la frente -Me duele mucho- se queja apretando con mucha fuerza la mano que su esposo le ofreció como apoyo.

-Ya pasara amor…- trata de consolarle mientras le seca el sudor de su frente con una caricia, manteniendo la calma como su esposo no lo hacia (o al menos la mascara de calma) y él sabia que Harry reaccionaba así porque estaba nervioso, porque no tenía paciencia para esperar y … _por el dolor._

-¡Haz algo!- increpa Harry con gesto adolorido -¡Esta te la cobro! ¡Olvida el sofá! ¡Dormirás en la alfombra!-

-Pero…- habla o más bien lo intenta, mientras que le estrujan su mano derecha, deseando hacer algo más pero no era así como funcionaban las cosas, controlándose apenas para no caer en la histeria.

-¡No hay pero que valga, te lo mereces! ¡Un año lejos de mi cama!- le grita nuevamente interrumpiéndole –Te cruciare para que sepas lo que es bueno- sisea peligroso.

-Te has enfrentado a cosas peores- Esa es Hermione quien es la medimaga que asiste el parto de Harry –Respira profundo, dentro de un rato todo pasara- le consuela –Pronto tendrás a tus hijos en brazos, si te concentras en el trabajo de parto esto se hará más rápido y menos doloroso, o de lo contrario se dificultara-

-Vaya, gracias por el consuelo- dice Harry con sarcasmo, aunque sabe que su amiga le dice la verdad pues ella también dio a luz gemelos que ya contaban con un año de edad. Pero el dolor no lo ponía del mejor humor del mundo.

-Tranquilo Harry, respira- dice su amiga revisando el canal de parto -Ya debes empezar a pujar-

-¡Me la vas a pagar Severus Tobias Snape!- grito nuevamente Harry, comenzando a pujar.

Severus prefiere mantenerse callado apoyando a su esposo a traer a sus hijos al mundo, aunque sienta que se va a quedar sin mano de un momento a otro por el fuerte apretón que le esta dando Harry.

_***-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-(19)*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-***_

_**Mientras tanto en la sala de espera…**_

Sentados esperan Remus tomado de la mano de su esposo Draco, también Ron después de dejar a sus gemelos en la madriguera.

-Eso suena doloroso- Murmura un embarazado Draco de 5 meses a su esposo acariciando su vientre abultado y entrelazando sus dedos con los del ojidorado.

-Tranquilo amor, cuando nazca nuestro hijo yo te estaré apoyando y después de todo la recompensa será tener a nuestro bebé en brazos- le da un apretón en la mano para luego besarla -¿No crees?-

-Tienes razón- dice Draco y sonríe malicioso –Después de todo Potter siempre ha sido más escandaloso, yo tengo más clase-

Remus sólo niega con la cabeza ante las cosas con las que sale su esposo, Harry y Draco se llevaban mejor pero nunca se acababa esa rivalidad que ahora era fraternal entre ellos.

-Ya te veré yo a ti hurón- Habla Ron desde su asiento mirándolo con burla, pero una burla amistosa, _sí Harry podía llevarse bien con el rubio caprichoso ¿por qué el no? Bueno, lo toleraba_… -Ya te veré-

-No te daré el gusto comadreja- le responde con falso… _bueno casi falso desdén el rubio._

Cuando Remus iba a intervenir en la pelea que se avecinaba, se escucho el llanto de un recién nacido proveniente de la sala de nacimientos seguido pocos minutos por otro llanto que hizo que los que estaban en la sala de espera sonrieran, contentos, aliviados y otro para que negarlo preocupado pensando en lo que se le avecinaba cuando tuviera a su bebé.

_***-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-(19)*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-***_

_Luego de varios minutos de jaleo, una sumamente feliz pareja con sus hijos en brazos los presentan a sus amigos, su familia. _

-Gracias Harry, te amo- habla Severus dándole un beso en los labios a su cansado esposo -Los amo a los tres-

-Te amo… te amamos- Le responde correspondido al beso como si nunca le hubiera dicho un montón de cosas desagradables momentos antes.

Severus cargaba a un bultito cubierto con una cobija azul mientras Harry sostenía a otro sobre su pecho, ambos sonriendo emocionados.

-Les presento a Unukalhai Snape Potter- les habla Severus a los presentes dejándoles ver su nuevo tesoro del cual él había escogido el nombre aunque Harry había arqueado una ceja al escucharlo la primera vez, pero quedaron en que cada uno nombraría a uno de sus gemelos, todos miraban atentos a los nuevos bebés.

-Ambos están totalmente sanos y serán unos niños muy guapos- Aseguro orgullosa la medimaga Hermione Weasley.

-Tendrá tus ojos negros- dijo Remus mirando al bebé que cargaba un orgulloso recién estrenado padre, es decir Severus.

-Y el que sostiene Harry tendrá los ojos verdes- asegura Ron inclinado sobre el bebé y Harry le sonríe orgulloso -¿Cual será su nombre?- pregunta curioso.

-Este hermoso bebé se llama Persei Sirius Potter Snape- Lo presenta un radiante Harry Potter, Severus se tuvo que aguantar ante el segundo nombre de su otro hijo, pero se conformo antes de que se le ocurriera ponerle James o Albus…

-Son hermosos- Habla Draco sorprendiendo a todos, a casi todos menos a Remus por la ternura en su voz, pero después de todo estaba embarazado.

Así disfrutando de ese momento se abre un nuevo capítulo en la vida de estas dos personas que merecen tanto ser felices, rodeados por sus amigos, la familia que ahora eran tras pasar por tantas cosas juntos, con sus dos nuevos tesoros entre sus brazos, el complemento de su amor.

**FIN**

_**-*-….-] 19 [-….-*-**_

"**El nombre de una persona es muy importante, parte de su historia y su identidad"**

_Nota:_

_Significado de los nombres._

Unukalhai: La estrella más brillante de la constelación de la Serpiente es Alpha Serpentis, también conocida como Unukalhai (del árabe, 'cuello de la serpiente'), de magnitud 2,7.

Persei / Perseo: (astronomía), constelación situada entre Tauro y Casiopea. La estrella más brillante es Alpha (α) Persei o Algenib. Algol, es la estrella variable eclipsante más conocida. La constelación contiene un par de cúmulos de estrellas conocidos como doble cúmulo de Perseo. Perseo en la mitología griega, héroe que acabó con la gorgona Medusa; era hijo de Zeus, padre de los dioses, y de Dánae, hija de Acrisio, rey de Argos. También rodeado de profecías.

_**-*-….-] 19 [-….-*-**_

_**¡Todo es Culpa de las musas!**_

_**Espero que les guste el próximo y último relato**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**NEREY**_

_**NUMENEESSE**_

_**Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia.**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***


	20. La Serpiente y El León

**Nuestra Admirada JK Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes ¿lo saben verdad? XD**

_Y hemos llegado al final de este recorrido ¡Al fin! Queríamos narrar algo de la vida en familia y los cuentos que piden los niños antes de dormir._

_Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por estar aquí ¡os queremos!_

_**-*-….-] 20 [-….-*-**_

**Cuento de La Serpiente Y El León **

Un par de niños muy traviesos correteaban por la casa irrumpiendo el silencio con sus risas traviesas, eran gemelos idénticos de piel pálida como la de su padre y cabello azabache, lo único que les diferenciaba eran sus ojos, uno poseía unas hermosas esmeraldas para orgullo de su padre y el otro un par de ónices para deleite de su papi.

Ya era hora de dormir y los pequeños traviesos no querían irse a la cama, su padre ya enojado les llamo

-¡Kai (diminutivo de Unukalhai) y Persei, obedezcan a su papá y vayan a la cama!- les regaña.

Los niños de aproximadamente cinco años detienen su carrera.

-Pero padre...- Comienza Unukalhai poniendo en sus ojos negros el mejor gesto de ojitos de perrito...

Persei, el hermoso niño de ojos verdes imita a su hermano -Padre, queremos jugar...-

-Ya es tarde y deben ir a la cama...- Para evitar cualquier replica, tomo a sus pequeños terremotos en brazos y los dirigió a su habitación -Además ya han cansado a su papá y saben que en sus estado no debe hacer tanto esfuerzo- Continuo explicando mientras dejaba a cada uno de los niños en sus respectivas camas, en la habitación que compartían los gemelos.

-¿Papi se sintió mal por nuestra culpa?- Pregunta el pequeño de ojos negros.

-¡No quiere que se enferme!- Exclama el pequeño de ojos verdes angustiado.

El hombre mayor de ojos negros, ya ve venir el llanto y espera que su esposo llegue en cualquier momento para salvarle, pues era capas de enfrentarse a muchas cosas menos al llanto de sus pequeños, cosa que nunca confesaría, pero que todos sus cercanos sabían.

-Tranquilos...- trata de calmarles...

-Papi está bien...- Se escucha una nueva voz en la habitación proveniente de un joven guapo de ojos verdes.

Los niños sonríen y el mayor suspira aliviado.

-Papi, papi ¡queremos un cuento!- dicen entusiasmados los pequeños, olvidándose enseguida de su preocupación al ver a su papi.

-Dejen que se siente y se ponga cómodo, primero- Reprende el mayor al ver como los niños que se habían "escapado" de sus camas, jalonaban a su papi, convocando un amplio sillón en el que el ojiverde mayor se sintiese cómodo, ayudándolo a sentarse.

-Tranquilo Sev... Estoy bien- Tranquiliza el joven a su pareja sentándose en el sillón, luego palmea un lado y le dice -Sientate a mi lado-

-Te agotas mucho Harry- Dice Severus sentándose al lado de su pareja -En tu estado avanzado del embarazo no deberías hacerlo- dice con voz suave a su embarazado esposo.

-Siempre tan sobre-protector, tranquilo cariño, nuestra Lilium estará perfecta- Dice Harry acariciando su pansa abultada, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me preocupo porque te amo- Dice Severus para luego darle un beso al ojiverde, en medio de este los niños empiezan a hacer ruidos, Kai de desagrado y Persei aplaudía.

Ambos padres sonrieron aún en el beso y luego de terminarlo, Harry volteo hacia sus pequeños.

-¿Quieren que les cuente la historia de la serpiente y el león?- Pregunta Harry abriendo los brazos para que los niños se acerquen, tras asentir vigorosamente y soltar un "sí" entusiasta, los pequeños se ubicaron cada uno, a un lado del moreno y apoyando sus cabecitas donde se ubica su futura hermana, esperaron por la historia.

Severus arquea una ceja, abrazando a su familia y susurrándole al oído a su pareja -¿Cómo cuantas veces les has contado esa historia?-

-Ya no recuerdo- Susurra el moreno en respuesta con tono cómplice -Es su favorita- Se encoge de hombros y se dispone a narrar.

-La mía también- Susurra Severus a Harry

El ojiverde le responde con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y tras darle un breve beso, comienza con el cuento -Había una vez una serpiente solitaria que escondía cuidaba de un león, el cual estaba en peligro y metido en muchos problemas...-

-Que era muy curioso y terminaba en muchos líos, deberías decir...- Interrumpió Severus.

-Amor, no me interrumpas- Le dirige una mirada reprochadora pero en el fondo con el brillo del amor.

Severus hace un gesto de silencio y tras darle un beso en la frente, le deja proseguir.

-¿Y qué paso con la serpiente?- Pregunto Kai

-¿Pudo salvar al león?- Añadió Persei.

-Como decía...- Prosiguió Harry poniendo énfasis en sus palabras para no ser interrumpido de nuevo. -La serpiente cuidaba al león, en un principio ellos no se llevaban bien, pero con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos -Harry bajo la mirada y vio a sus niños mirándolo con sus ojitos llenos de interés, sintiendo el abrazo amoroso de su esposo, rodeado por su familia y en espera de su próxima hija, sonrío sintiéndose pleno y se dispuso a continuar con el relato, lleno el corazón de alegría -Llego un día en que estaban practicando un hechizo, cuando el león se entero de que la serpiente lo quería mucho y como el sentía lo mismo se lo dijo...-

Así en medio del calor de su familia, en brazos de su pareja y con sus pequeños bien cerca de ambos, el ojiverde les contó la historia favorita de sus niños en la que una serpiente a la cual todos habían juzgado mal, demostró su valentía protegiendo al león que amaba en secreto, como ambos se enamoraron y permanecieron juntos por siempre, rodeados de quienes amaban.

Y así dormidos, todos juntos, cual familia eran, continuaban tras luchas y esfuerzos, en el camino de la vida... Dichosos de disfrutar tal aventura, felices y en libertad...

**FIN**

_**-*-….-] 20 [-….-*-**_

_**Bueno, tarde pero seguro (no me apedreen es culpa de las musas)**_

_**-¡Mentira!- Grito de las musas.**_

_**En fin, esté es el último one-shot, espero que les guste... Perdonen la demora y de paso la vida... Esperamos que les haya gustado y disfrutaran como nosotras, al compartir con ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a TODOS quienes siguieron estos relatos, a los que comentaron y leyeron, quienes escogieron estos relatos entre sus favoritos. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**_

_**-*-….-] 20 [-….-*-**_

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

_**¡Y Un una botella de felix felicis por su compañía y comentarios!**_

_**XD**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

***Lunatica y las musas***

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Agradecimiento especial a Nerey y **Janeth Malfoy Black

**por su especial seguimiento y comentarios ¡las queremos preciosas!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DEJADOS EN ESTE RELATO**

**¡ES EL MEJOR REGALO PARA NOSOTRAS!**

Nerey

Janeth Malfoy Black

Halunke Prisioner

NUMENEESSE

Glisearinda

Scholita

**GRACIAS A QUIENES TOMARON ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS ESTA SERIE DE RELATOS:**

Brenssy

Halunke Prisioner

mariana snape

Nerey

Ross snape

NUMENEESSE

Chronicles of my chocolate

Neki Rainbow Snape

**GRACIAS POR DECIDIR SEGUIR ESTOS RELATOS:**

AranaTokashi

Brenssy

Halunke Prisioner

Valora74

mariana snape

nerey

ross Snape

Chronicles of my chocolate

Neki Rainbow Snape

_**Uff, espero que no se me olvidase nadie... Si ese fuera el caso a ti también **_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

_**¡La magia este siempre en tu vida!**_


End file.
